


Smoochin' and Bangin'

by AlyaSin (orphan_account)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Creampie, Embarrassment, F/F, F/M, Failed sexual fantasies, Group Sex, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Masturbation, Morning Sex, Multi, Oral Sex, Pegging, Public Masturbation, Semi-Public Sex, Sexting, Shower Sex, Strap-Ons, Trans Female Character, Unrealistically Engaging Keynote Speakers, Unrequited Love, Vaginal Fingering, cum, except not really, sad masturbation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2018-11-29 17:49:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 20,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11445930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/AlyaSin
Summary: My smutty drabbles. Anything that would be rated E and can be classified as smut will be found here.





	1. Midnight snack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alya wakes Marinette up because she wants a midnight snack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Miraculous Pride Month Day 25: Midnight Snack. And because there needs to be more Alyanette smut.

Marinette blinked blearily as Alya kissed her neck.

“Alya?” She asked sleepily.

“I want a midnight snack.” Alya said, the intensity of her kiss making it clear that she wasn’t talking about going to the kitchen.

“You’re gross.” She said, laughing.

“You love it.” Alya began kissing lower down her neck.

“True.” Marinette sighed happily as Alya pushed up her shirt and kissed down her chest. She took a brief detour on her way down to lightly suck on each nipple, eliciting a moan.

Alya would often linger here, kneading and kissing and sucking Marinette’s breasts until she was a moaning mess. But she had a goal tonight.

She headed lower, down Marinette’s flat strong stomach. She peppered kisses and small bites all over her powerful, sexy abs. Marinette tangled her hand in Alya’s hair, gasping as she found all of her sensitive spots with practiced ease.

Alya’s fingers danced teasingly along the edge of her underwear as she kissed her hipbones. Marinette whined needily. She could already feel the slickness building up, soaking through the thin fabric.

“You’re so impatient,” Alya muttered against her skin. Her breath tickled and Marinette shivered with pleasure.

Slowly, Alya eased Marinette’s panties down and kneeled between her legs. Marinette lifted her hips to meet Alya’s mouth but Alya pushed her back onto the bed.

“Stop teasing me,” Marinette whined, tightening her grasp on Alya’s hair.

“I’m not teasing, babe,” Alya whispered as she kissed up Marinette’s inner thigh. “I’m building suspense.”

Marinette started to grumble but it quickly turned into a gasp of pleasure as Alya licked the seam of her inner thigh. Alya grinned and worked her way up the other leg. Marinette didn’t complain this time, each kiss causing the heat inside her to build. By the time Alya reached that sensitive juncture, she was aching with desire.

Alya spread Marinette’s legs wider and placed a kiss right at the top of her wet slit, her nose buried in the coarse hairs. Even just the gentle, indirect pressure of the kiss on her clit sent a jolt of pleasure through her.

At Marinette’s desperate moan, Alya began to lick and kiss in earnest. Marinette’s mouth fell open as her breathing became shallow, savoring the sight of Alya’s mess of curls between her legs, licking her folds with enthusiasm.

Alya’s tongue flicked against her hard nub and Marinette bucked her hips involuntarily. Placing on hand on her stomach to keep her steady, Alya began to focus her attention on that small bundle of nerves, flicking and sucking in a regular rhythm. Marinette could feel the pressure slowly build with every pass of Alya’s quick tongue. Her breathing became irregular, frequently interrupted with gasps and moans and stifled shouts as she moved closer and closer to the edge.

Marinette felt a gently teasing at her entrance, stroking her folds. Alya slipped two fingers inside her, keeping the pace of her tongue steady. The added pressure of those two fingers curling against her internal walls was too much. Her hips raised while she held Alya’s head firmly in place as she came with a desperate yell.

The pleasure spread through her in waves, overwhelming her awareness. Every flick of Alya’s tongue or curl of her fingers sent a jolt through her oversensitive body, a feeling that would be akin to pain if it wasn’t so completely over shadowed by the pleasure. Her eyes scrunched shut, she rode out the orgasm. As Alya slipped her fingers out of her, she moaned at the movement and then sighed, missing them as soon as they were gone.

Her breathing slowly steadied and she came back to her awareness. Opening her eyes, she saw Alya leaning over her.

“Thanks for the snack,” she said, licking her lips.

“So gross,” Marinette teased as she pulled her down for a wet kiss.


	2. It's pronounced "quiche"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien and Marinette have a quicky in the library stacks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by tumblr user drumrockstar21: "Adrinette on impulse at school".

Marinette blushed as looked down at her phone. 

_ i want you so bad  _

_ I cant focus _

_ All i can think about is what its like to be inside you _

The professor was discussing the influence of 1800s fashion on modern designs. It was a topic she would normally find fascinating, but she couldn't concentrate on it at all. How could she, when Adrien was sending her texts like that?  

She shifted awkwardly in her seat and had to suppress a moan as her wet panties moved across her overly sensitive labia.

She couldn't take this anymore. She texted him quickly, her fingers fumbling on the touchscreen keys. 

_ Meet me in tge northwest cormer of the 3rd floor of the art library.   _

She slipped out of the lecture hall, hoping the professor wouldn’t notice. She would have to get the notes from someone later. 

Adrien was already there when she got to their meeting place. She had chosen it based on the rumor that it was the best place on campus for quickies. No one came over here. 

Adrien smiled when he saw her and her knees went weak. She was going to fuck this boy so hard. 

“Hey.” Adrien managed to say before she launched herself at him. 

She started tearing at his clothes before he had fully registered her lips on his. But after the moment's hesitation, he gave as good as he got. They gasped against each others mouths, hands roaming. They would usually take their time with this, undress each other sensually. But not today. 

Today they were on a mission. 

She got his shirt unbuttoned in record time despite her trembling fingers. Her progress on his jeans was halted, however, when he took advantage of her dress and pushed aside her soaked underwear and sank two fingers deep inside her. 

“Fuck, you’re so wet,” he moaned in her ear as she gasped against his neck. 

“I just want you. Your dick. Now.” She said between moans as he moved his fingers rhythmically. 

He didn’t need to be asked twice. Slipping his fingers out, he started to unbutton his jeans. 

Marinette growled. He was too slow. She pushed him down and tugged at his buttons with eager fingers. They both let out a breath as she reached in and pulled out his hard cock. 

Fumbling with her purse, she grabbed a condom and slid it down his shaft. Wasting no time, she climbed on top of him and enveloped him to the base. 

Adrien stifled a groan with his hand as she began to move. His free hand gripped her thigh tightly as she moved her hips, leaning down and burying her face in his neck. 

She could feel the orgasm building from the moment he entered her and every movement brought her closer. She quickened her pace, the dizzying pleasure radiating out throughout her body. She needed release. Her whole body was too tense and every time her clit rubbed against him and his dick hit her deep inside she could feel herself winding tighter. So tight, so much, too tense . . . 

She came with a stifled yell against his neck. The orgasm filled her completely, until even her fingertips were aching with pleasure. Her body went slack, her hips moving purely on instinct, slowly, savoring every new burst of feeling. 

Adrien wasn’t done yet, however, and he held her hips more firmly, thrusting upwards. Every thrust was wonderful torture on her overly sensitive body and she moaned against him. It didn’t take long for him to moan out his own release, his hand covering his mouth to attempt to keep quiet. 

They lady there for a moment, their breathing heavy and content. 

“I needed that.” He whispered, kissing her hair gently. 

“Me too.” She looked up and smiled at him. “I should probably get back to class soon though.” 

He sighed. “Yeah, me too.” 

She kissed him and pushed herself off of him, only whining slightly when he slid out of her. Standing on wobbly legs, she attempted to fix her disheveled appearance. Adrien, as he stood and tied off the condom, didn’t look much better. His hair was sticking up everywhere and he had lipstick marks all over his neck and bare chest. 

She laughed. “I think we both need some time in front of a mirror before we’re ready to go back to class.”


	3. Unexpected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug's visit to Adrien's room goes horribly wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is reposted from my other main collection. It really was too explicit for that one so I figure I will move it to this one. Sorry to people who's comments got deleted. 
> 
> The original note:  
> As I said on tumblr, I should not be allowed to write fanfiction. Someone take my fanfiction licence away from me.  
> Based on the tumblr prompt "having some “private time” and the other accidentally walking in".

Ladybug was just planning on stopping by to see how Adrien was doing. The akuma had been rough, a disgruntled employee of Gabriel Agreste. It had gone after Adrien in an attempt to get to his father and had resulted in another drawn out fight at the Agreste mansion. She was worried about Adrien, as this was the third time this month he was the particular target of an akuma. She wanted to check in on him, make sure he was doing okay. No reason other than pure altruistic desire to help the citizens of Paris.

She landed on his window sill lightly, staying out of sight. She was preparing herself to knock on the window when she heard it.

A low masculine moan.

It came from inside Adrien’s room, through the slightly open window. She hadn’t actually looked inside yet, but now she did.

Adrien was facing away from the window, sitting at his desk in front of his computer. His pants were bunched up at his feet and he was moving his arm rapidly over his lap, rocking slightly in his chair. She could hear more moans, quieter than the one that drew her attention.

Oh fuck. Oh no. She should not be seeing this.

She should  _not_ be watching Adrien jerk off.

But she couldn’t look away.

It was then that she noticed what was on his computer screen. It wasn’t a porn video or a picture of a naked woman like she expected. It was a picture of her.  Of Ladybug. It was an action shot from the akuma battle that day, shot from a low angle with her facing away from the camera. Her butt was very prominent, in a way that made her self conscious when she saw the picture on the Ladyblog.

He was masturbating to the pictures on the Ladyblog. The pictures of her. That her best friend Alya had taken.

The idea made her slightly uncomfortable for a moment before she realized the implication. Adrien Agreste was masturbating to pictures of her. He was sexually attracted to her. Enough that a picture of her butt made him want to touch his dick. That was . . . extremely flattering.

So flattering, in fact, that she could feel heat pooling between her legs. Frankly him masturbating to pictures of her was only fair. God knows she had flicked the bean to that underwear shoot he did enough times that she had no right to be uncomfortable.

She watched in fascination as the speed of his hand got faster and his moans got louder. He brought his free hand up to his mouth to stifle the sounds and she wished more than anything that he was facing her so she could see what his face looked like right now. Also his dick. She wasn't going to pretend she didn't want to see his dick.

No. No no no. She shouldn't be watching this. It was so wrong. So disrespectful to him and really just plain creepy. She should have jumped away the moment she realized what was going on.

But she remained frozen in place.

Watching him, hearing the sounds he was making, was making her knees weak with desire. She shifted, pressing her thighs together. She knew this was wrong. He did not consent to being watched. But her stupid horny self couldn't look away.

Rubbing her thighs together with more intensity, she didn't realize that she was leaning forward until she lost her balance. She fell forward, faceplanting into the window with a small crash.

Several things happened very quickly then.

Adrien let out a strangled yell and he spun his desk chair to face her. His face was contorted in expression of lust and horror. As the chair spun, however, she caught a glimpse of his dick, still in his hand. And spewing cum out of the tip. Apparently the sudden intrusion hadn't been enough to stop his impending orgasm.

That should have been enough for even the cruelest god, but the moment hadn't ended. As Adrien spun in his chair, the pants around his ankles prevented his legs from following the rest of his body. This twisted his body, causing him to fall out of the chair. His hands were preoccupied trying to cover his dick and were not able to prevent his face from smacking against the floor.

“Adrien!” Ladybug called out in distress. That fall looked painful. Disregarding the extreme awkwardness of the situation, she climbed through the window and rushed to his side. “Are you okay?” She asked, trying not to focus on his wonderfully bare ass that was sticking up in the air.

“Ladybug?” He asked, voice distorted from the blood dripping from his nose. “W-what are you. . . ?” He tried to sit up. “What are you doing? Here? In my room?”

She blushed, shame filling her even fuller.  “I-i just wanted to check up on you. Because of the Akuma today?” She offered a hand to help him up. He reached up to take it but they both froze. Ladybug could see a glistening white substance on his hand.

He dropped his hand, a look of pure horror on his face. “I’m so sorry!” He blurted as he scrambled to pull his pants back up and  staggered to his feet, wiping his hands one his designer jeans frantically.

Ladybug was simultaneously numb and completely frantic. Trying to look anywhere but at Adrien, she spotted a box of tissues on his desk, near the monitor with the picture of her ass that he has been jerking off to. She grabbed a couple of tissues and thrust them in his direction, not looking at him.  

“Your n-nose.” She managed to say. “Blood.”

“Thank you.” He said, robotically and took them from her.

She dared a glance at him then. The tissue pressed against his nose, head tilted back, she could see the flush of his cheeks, eyes averted from her. She blushed harder when she saw the smear of white on his dark jeans.

“So, you seem, uh, f-fine, so I’m gonna g-go now.” She stuttered.

Adrien looked at her, a flash of disappointment crossing his eyes. “Y-yeah. Um. Probably yeah. Probably for the best. Thank you for checking up on me?”

“Anytime.” She tried to smile confidently but was not sure she succeeded. She rushed out the window, swinging through the night air, hoping it would clear her head.


	4. Sunkissed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette has some unexpected thoughts after spending the day with Alya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Masturbation Week on tumblr.

Marinette sighed happily, leaning back against her pillow. Today had been a good day. She had been out with her friends all day, savoring their last summer before university, and now she was sunkissed and tired. She collapsed on her bed almost as soon as she got home, exhausted. Tikki had fallen asleep in her fabric collection almost as soon as Marinette let her out of her purse. 

Stretching out on the bed, Marinette just wanted to savor the feeling. There was something about spending a fun day in the sun that make her feel so  _ right _ in her own skin. Maybe it was the warmth that still clung to her or the tired feeling from laughing so hard you can’t breath. Whatever it was, she loved it. 

Smiling, she ran her hands over her mostly bare body, causing her to shiver at her own touch. She liked the feeling of her own skin when she felt like this. She touched her arms, her thighs, her stomach. The warmth had spread to her core and she hesitantly moved hands from her naked stomach slowly upwards. 

She brushed her fingertips along the underside of her breasts, humming in pleasure at the delicate tingly feeling. She was braless under her crop top, so there was only a thin piece of fabric covering her small boobs. Moving slowly up to her nipples, she rubbed them through the shirt and they hardened quickly. Cupping them in both hands, she massaged and squeezed until a soft moan escaped her lips. 

Her mind wandered as her hands slipped underneath the small top. There was just something about today that made her want to touch herself.  She spent most of it with Alya, walking around in the sun. Alya had looked really beautiful in her loose fitting tunic and shorts, hair blowing in the breeze. Her shirt was lower cut than she usually wore, allowing Marinette to admire her ample cleavage the whole afternoon. She had wanted to touch her, to take off the restraining bra Alya wore and hold her breasts reverently, kissing each nipple carefully and worshipfully.

Marinette felt an intense wave of arousal go through her at that thought. The leisurely pleasurable feeling turned more immediate and desperate. She hesitated, shocked by the fervency of her arousal. Why was she even thinking about Alya like that? Alya was just her friend. 

The image of Alya leaning over flashed in her mind, her large ass and long thick legs prominently displayed. Then, Alya laughing boisterously, her nose scrunched up and eyes closed. The memory of the sound made her clench her thighs together. 

She moved one hand down from her breast, shamelessly flipping her skirt up and slipping her fingers into her underwear. She moved her fingers in slow circles on the outer lips, stimulating indirectly but enough to make her let out a low hum. 

Closing her eyes and leaning her head back, she tried to focus on the sensation. Unbidden, she imagined the feeling of Alya lips against hers and nearly moaned. As much as she tried to focus purely on the physical, mechanical pleasure of what she was doing, she couldn’t keep Alya out of her head. She remembered how it felt to hug her, Alya’s chest pressed against her, soft and firm and  _ so  _ sexy. She dipped her finger down, circling her clit more directly, wondering what it would be like to touch Alya like this, or to have Alya touch her. 

The pressure inside her increased exponentially at that thought. It was a very good thought. It was probably one of the best thoughts ever. Marinette suddenly forgot why she was trying so hard to avoid thinking these wonderful thoughts about Alya and let her imagination run wild. 

She imagined it was Alya’s hands on her body and the jolts of pleasure became more intense with every pass over her clit. Her breathing was ragged as she pictured Alya, naked and inviting, waiting for her to touch her. She would stroke her soft curves and kiss her full, beautiful lips, pressing herself as close to her as she could. 

Her orgasm was approaching quickly now. Whimpering, she flipped over onto her stomach, both hands between her and the bed. She moved against her hands, quickly and desperately, her breath coming out in short, needy gasps as she pressed her hips down to increase the friction. She imagined Alya on top of her, body flush against her own, naked skin against skin, pressing her down, increasing the pressure against her clit. She imagined Alya beneath her, pressing their pussies together, grinding against each other. She wanted to see Alya like that, open to her, and to touch her wetness, to taste it.

She came with a hoarse shout, muffled by the pillow. She lay there, slowly moving her fingers against herself as she rode out the orgasm. Her eyelids dropped as an overpowering fatigue washed over her. Thought of Alya kissing her gently, softly and lovingly, began to lull her to sleep. Hugging her pillow again her, she imagined falling asleep against Alya’s naked chest. 

Marinette knew she should be embarrassed about thinking of her best friend like that, especially when the attraction had come out of nowhere. It would be difficult to face her tomorrow, but for now she was going to savor the sense of how  _ right _ it felt. She would deal with the consequences later. 

 


	5. Picture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alya admires a picture of Marinette

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Masturbation Week Day 2! Sorry it is a little angsty.

Alya leaned back in her chair and smiled as she swiped through the pictures on her phone, trying to decide which ones were good enough to post on social media. They were all so damn cute, but she had to find the best ones. 

This silly selfie of her and Marinette was definitely going up. It was too adorable to pass up, with Marinette puffing out her cheeks and furrowing her brow in a mock glare. It was hard to take a picture of Marinette that wasn’t so cute it made her heart clench. She was just so photogenic. 

Or maybe Alya was just biased. 

She swiped through the next few pictures, deleting the blurry ones. One picture made her stop and suck in a quick breath. It was one she snapped as they were walking, Marinette slightly ahead of her, looking back and laughing. The sun made Marinette’s dark hair look almost blue and her face had a warm glow. She was laughing, her eyes closed and her mouth opened with joy. She looked so breathtakingly beautiful it made Alya ache with longing. 

It was so painful, being so close to someone but not in the way she wanted to be. 

Alya loved being Marinette’s friend and she would support her in anything she wanted, whether it was getting Adrien to notice her or being a fashion designer or helping her sneak away from class for god knows what reason. She was always going to be there for Marinette. But it was so hard sometimes, knowing that Marinette could never be  _ hers _ , not the way she wanted. Usually she was able to keep her feelings under control, but sometimes it was more difficult than others. 

Summoning all of her willpower she swiped to the next picture, a selfie of just herself. A pretty good one, actually. That one would definitely be going up. She looked through a few more before she found another one that made her stop.

This picture of Marinette was different than the other one, and the ache it caused was in a different area. Marinette was laying down on the grass, on her stomach, looking back at Alya. Her plump ass was the first thing she noticed in the foreground of the picture, her legs slightly spread and her skirt riding up so a hint of her pink panties were visible. Alya had seen Marinette in her underwear many times, but there was something undeniably sexy about just getting a peak of them. Marinette was propped up slightly on her elbow, and the curve of her back was tantalizing. Her crop top was mostly backless, so Alya had a clear view of Marinette’s strong, smooth back. She was looking over her shoulder, smiling knowingly. 

It was the sexiest picture Alya had ever seen. 

She felt herself get hotter as she stared at it, arousal pooling between her legs. She knew she should just move to the next picture, upload the good ones and be done with it. But she knew she didn’t have that much self control. 

Her shorts were unbuttoned and on the floor before she had consciously realized what she was planning to do. She didn’t take her eyes off of her phone as she started to rub herself through her underwear. Just looking at the picture got her pretty worked up already, so it didn’t take long until she was properly wet. 

Looking at the picture, she thought back to that afternoon in the park. She envisioned a scenario where, instead of just tapping her phone to take the picture, she had reached out and touched Marinette’s creamy thigh, moving slowly upwards. That secretive smile would have widened as Alya’s hand moved up towards those tempting pink panties. Alya hummed in pleasure at the image, thinking of how soft Marinette skin would be on her inner thighs. She ran her free hand along her own thigh, attempting to ground her fantasy in a real sensation. 

She moaned out loud as she imagined what it would have been like to brush her hand against that pink fabric, already wet from Marinette’s arousal. She would have rubbed her and Marinette would have squirmed, wanting more. Alya would have been happy to give her more. As she pictured pushing aside that cute strip of cloth, she slipped her own hand under her own underwear, sighing as she felt her own wetness. Marinette would have been just as wet, as she felt her best friend’s most sensitive area. Alya would have circled her clit just like she was doing to her own, and Marinette would have started grinding against her hand, breathing heavily as she struggled to get herself propped up. 

Alya could feel the pressure building but she needed something more. She slipped two fingers inside of her, letting out a low moan as she savored the ways they stretched her inner walls. She pictured doing the same thing to Marinette, sliding easily inside her slick pussy. Alya curled her fingers inside of herself, thumb still brushing over her hard nub, as she pictured how Marinette would have reacted to her shallow thrusts. She would have whimpered and gasped and her face out have been so  _ lovely _ . 

Alya came with a strangled yell, nearly falling out of her chair as the pressure inside her snapped and she went limp. Breathing heavily, she slid her fingers out of herself, indirectly rubbing wide, slow circles around her clit as her body was hit with aftershocks. 

When she was ready, she looked at her phone. The screen had turned off but she could still see the picture clearly in her mind’s eye. Grabbing a tissue and wiping her fingers clean, she turned her phone back on. The sight of the picture made her sigh guiltily as she saved it to a special folder. She might but the rest of these photos online, but this one was for her eyes only. 


	6. Distracting Texts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alya keeps distracting Chloe while she is at an important political function.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Masturbation week Day 3. My first Chloya smut.

Chloe glared down at her phone. Another notification from Alya taunted her. She knew she shouldn’t open it. Opening it would be a bad idea. 

Putting her phone back in her purse defiantly, she turned her attention back to the her fellow City Council member, trying to focus on what he was saying about zoning proposals. She nodded, although she had no idea what he was talking about. It was impossible to pay attention when she knew she had an unread message from Alya on her phone. She knew she shouldn’t look at it. It was just another attempt to distract her. 

Her phone buzzed again, and she excused herself to look at it. Alya again. Against her better judgement she opened the message, quickly scanning over the previous messages. 

_ Sorry I couldn’t come with you.  _

**It’s okay, it’s really boring**

_ I would make it more interesting if I was there. I’d bend you over the banquet table and sink my fingers into your wet pussy. _

**Alya! No!**

And now the new messages. 

_ I can’t help it! I miss you too much.  _

_ Fuck, I’m so horny.  _

Chloe glared as she quickly typed out her message, ignoring the wave of arousal that Alya’s messages had caused. 

**Well be horny and leave me alone! I am working!**

She put her phone away, telling herself she wouldn’t look at her phone when it buzzed again. Turning back towards the conversation, she smiled. 

“Sorry about that. You’re proposal is interesting. Do you have an estimated cost yet?” Chloe asked the boring old man. She couldn’t get Alya out of her head. She was probably touching herself right now. Chloe could feel herself getting hot as she couldn’t help but imagine Alya’s face as she fingered herself. 

The phone buzzed again and Chloe had to stop herself from cursing. Excusing herself, she went to the hor d'oeuvre table and discreetly opened the message. 

_ I know. But wouldn’t you rather be thinking about me than that boring zoning stuff? _

Yes. Chloe would always prefer to think about Alya. But this wasn’t the time. 

**“That boring zoning stuff” is going to be an important issue in the next election!**

Alya didn’t respond right away and Chloe breathed a sigh of relief. Maybe she decided to back off and not torture her. She was putting some cheese and bread on a plate when the phone buzzed again. She did curse this time. 

Quickly opening it, she nearly choked on the piece cheese she had just eaten. Alya had sent a picture this time. Her lovely, beautiful boobs took up most of the photo, pushed up and almost spilling out of her bra. The bottom half of her face was visible and she was smiling wickedly. 

_ Is the next election more important than this? _ read the accompanying message. 

Nothing was more important than that, thought Chloe’s tratorious brain. There really was nothing more beautiful than Alya’s cleavage. She wanted to bury her face in it and live there forever. She shook her head and put her phone away, not bothering to reply. Alya could beg for attention all she wanted but Chloe was not going to give it to her. 

Chloe grabbed the arm of the man who lingered by the table. “Hello, Councilman  Beaumarchais. I wanted to talk to you about the budget.” 

“Why of course, Miss Bourgeois.” The man said, smiling condescendingly. Chloe was able to distract herself from her arousal with her irritation of him not calling her by her proper title. She managed to ignore the first buzz and congratulated herself, as she nodded along to what Councilman Beaumarchais was saying. But when the second buzz came, her phone was in her hand before she even realized it. 

_ You look so cute all prim and proper in your designer pants suit. It makes me want to see you come apart.  _

And then there was another picture. Alya’s bra was off now and she was cradling one full breast in her hand, pinching her dark, hard nipple between her fingers. Chloe swallowed heavily, trying to fight down the arousal. She wished she could just reach through the phone and hold that beautiful breast, and pinch and lick and kiss her nipple until Alya was writhing underneath her. 

_ I bet you like this. I bet you’re starting to get all hot and bothered.  _

Chloe bit her lip and pushed the phone to the bottom of her purse, where hopefully she wouldn’t be tempted to check it the next time Alya sent another message. Why was her girlfriend so damn hot? 

Luckily, the dinner was starting and Chloe would be able to focus on the speakers. She took her seat and sighed. 

She should probably check the time though. Just to make sure everything was on time. She just needed to look at her phone for that reason. No need to even unlock it. 

_ I want to eat you out while you talk politics with those boring old men.  _

_ I’m so wet just thinking about it.  _

And there was a picture, because of course Alya sent another picture. Because she was trying to kill Chloe with arousal. This picture was angled between Alya’s legs, showing her in nothing but the purple sheer lace panties that Chloe had bought for her. There was a large dark spot where her wetness was soaking through the thin fabric.  Chloe felt herself becoming just as wet as she longed to touch Alya, to feel that slick wetness as she fingered and licked her. Chloe’s heart was beating erratically as she fought to keep her face politely composed. She watched the speaker for several minutes, although she had no idea what he was talking about. Everyone else seemed fascinated by whatever he was saying. 

She snuck another glance at her phone. 

_ I know you’re seeing this. You have read receipts on.  _

_ You want to touch me like I am touching myself right now, don’t you.  _

Alya included another picture, one of two fingers deep in her perfect pussy. Chloe had to bite back a moan. She squeezed her thighs together, desperately trying to get some stimulation.

_ Are you aching to touch yourself? I bet you wish I was there, don’t you? _

She wished she could argue with Alya but, like was so often was the case, she was right. She wanted that more than anything. She glanced around. Everyone was still focused on the speaker, who now seemed to be doing some sort of skit. But there was no way she could touch herself without being noticed. 

_ Check your purse. I left a surprise for you.  _

Chloe didn’t hesitate before digging into her purse. It wasn’t long before she found the thing that did not belong. A small, discreet vibrator. 

**You bitch. You were planning this, weren’t you?**

She wanted to be angry. She really did. But she couldn’t. The idea that she was planning this, just waiting for her chance to turn her on, was just too hot. After quickly checking that everyone was suitably distracted, she slipped the small vibrator between her legs, pressing it against her sensitive nub. 

_ Maybe. . .  _

She tried to be mad at Alya, but she turned the vibrator on and any anger faded away with it’s gentle buzzing. It wasn’t very strong, especially through her clothes, but it was enough. She was turned on enough that even the slightest stimulation could send her over the edge. She rocked slightly, moving the tiny vibrator against her with small in motions. She didn’t want to be discovered, after all. 

_ You’re using it, aren’t you? Right in front of everyone.  _

_ You’re so dirty. _

Chloe bit back a moan as she read the texts. She  _ was  _ dirty. But that thought just turned her on more and brought her closer to the peak. Fuck, she was lucky that this speaker was apparently the most fascinating keynote speaker ever, otherwise people would have noticed her. 

_ Fuck I wish I could see you right now.  _

The idea of Alya watching her, hunger in her eyes, was enough to push her over the edge. She gasped, trying desperately to hold back a shout, as she came. 

At that same moment, the whole room burst into applause. For one horrifying second she thought they were applauding her, but then she saw, through her orgasmic haze, the speaker giving an elaborate bow. She relaxed, allowing herself a quiet moan as she rode out the aftershocks of her climax, knowing that the sound was hidden by the enthusiastic clapping. 

As her breathing calmed, she realized that she was a complete mess. Quickly excusing herself from the table, she decided to make an early exit. 

Chloe had some some  _ business _ with her girlfriend. 


	7. Public Daydream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alya is overwhelmed by how pretty Marinette is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Masturbation Week Day 4: In public / Daydreaming.

Marinette was looking especially pretty today. Alya had no idea what the teacher was talking about, despite the fact that Marinette seemed to be listening with rapt attention. It was probably important, probably some important information that would help them pass their bac. But how could she focus on anything else when Marinette looked like  _ that _ . 

She was wearing a frilly skirt, shorter than she normally wore and showing off her strong thighs, and a tight t-shirt, that stretched across her chest. Her hair, recently cut into a bob, brushed her shoulders softly as she diligently took notes. Her eyebrows were furrowed with concentration and Alya just wanted to kiss her until she had nothing to worry about. 

The thought of kissing Marinette sent an almost painfully intense wave of desire through her. She wanted to kiss Marinette more than anything in the world. Sometimes it was all she could think about. How could she not? Marinette was the most amazing person she had ever met, so brave and compassionate and clever. Every second in the three years she had known her had only made her fall more and more in love with her. And when she discovered that she was Ladybug? That just sealed the deal. She had it  _ bad _ . Thoughts of kissing Marinette were her first thoughts upon waking up and followed her throughout the day until they lulled her to sleep. 

The thoughts weren’t just of kissing though. Her eyes ran over the length of Marinette exposed leg, wishing she could touch it. She would slip her hand under the cute pink fabric and squeeze her firm ass. She wanted to brush her hair out of the way and lick her neck, tasting her skin. She would gently cup Marinette’s small, beautiful breast in her hand, rubbing her nipple through the fabric of her shirt and bra, feeling it harden under her touch. 

Alya could feel herself becoming aroused, heat pooling between her legs. She knew she should try to focus on the teacher, to tear her eyes away from her best friends and to think safer, more appropriate thoughts. She could revisit this later, when she was alone in her room. 

But then Marinette shifted in her seat, crossing one leg over the other and smoothing her skirt over her legs. Alya nearly gasped as she watched Marinette scoot back against her seat, wiggling slightly to get more comfortable. It was simultaneously adorable and so sexy Alya could hardly breathe. 

She imagined what it would be like to just push those thighs apart gently, and slip her hand between them. She would slowly, teasingly, stroke the soft skin of Marinette’s inner thigh, before lightly brushing her hand over her underwear. Alya squeezed her thighs together as she tried to imagine the sounds Marinette would make. Alya would feel her through the thin fabric, feel that she was already wet, as wet as Alya was. 

Alya’s swollen labia ached, begging to be touched. She tried to adjust herself, to ease the discomfort and try to ignore the growing slickness, but that just made it worse. The slight stimulation fueled her desire and it was all she could do to stop herself from rubbing herself through her jeans, right in the middle of class. 

“Mademoiselle Cesaire? Are you feeling okay?” The teacher’s voice cut through her fog of desire and she blinked. Marinette turned to look at her, a frown on her beautiful lips. 

“Uh, yeah,” she managed to say, voice much steadier than she felt. Glancing at Marinette and the way she leaned towards her in concern, she realized that she couldn’t stay there. “I just need to use the restroom.”

“Go ahead.” The teacher sounded uninterested. 

Alya nearly bolted out of the room, ignoring the uncomfortable, heavy wetness between her thighs as she hurried to the bathroom. It was mercifully empty. She ran to the stall furthest from the door and collapsed onto the seat, not bothering to pull her pants down. 

She wasn’t going to masturbate in a bathroom stall. She was better than that. She just needed a little time to clear her head. It was so hard to keep a clear head around Marinette lately. 

Heh.  _ Hard _ . It would be funnier if she was a guy. Not that her clit wasn’t hard as a little pebble, rubbed by the fabric of her underwear in her sprint. She adjusted the crotch of her pants, squirming uncomfortably. 

Before she even realized what she was doing, she was rubbing circles around her clothed clit. So much for being better than that. Sighing, she gave up and unbuttoned her jeans, pushing them down to her knees. 

She was embarrassingly wet. How pathetic was she that just the thought of touching Marinette could get her like this? If she ever did end up kissing her, she would probably just spontaneously combust. Alya’s fingers moved in quick circles around her clit. It was not the time for leisurely fantasies or relaxing self love sessions. She just needed to orgasm and hopefully her head would be clear again. She just wanted to look at Marinette without that overwhelming desire filling her, threatening to ruin their friendship. 

She couldn’t help but imagine what it would be like if it didn’t ruin their friendship. What if Marinette leaned into her kiss instead of pulling away? What if these were her fingers touching her, rather than Alya’s own?

The thought of this impossible fantasy was enough to push Alya over the edge. She bit her lip as she came, trying to stifle her moan. It wasn’t a great orgasm, but it got the job done. Breathing hard, she sat there for a moment, shame and embarrassment filling her. Pulling some toilet paper, she tried to wipe away some of the wetness. She dabbed at her underwear but she could tell she was going to have to just deal with the uncomfortable cold wetness. 

After washing her hands and splashing water on her face in an attempt to calm her jittery nerves, she headed back to the classroom. Towards the beautiful girl who was causing her so much trouble. 


	8. A Pleasant Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alya watches Marinette.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Masturbation Week Day 5: Voyeur / desperate

Alya turned over in bed, sighing. She just couldn’t fall asleep. Her concerns for how she was going to tackle that essay kept playing through her head. Maybe she should get up and work on it, given that she didn’t seem to be able to get any sleep?

She was debating the pros and cons when she heard a noise from across the room. Had she woken up Marinette? She was still getting used to sharing a small dorm room with her best friend. Marinette was usually a heavy sleeper but Alya was still always careful about not waking her up. She always seemed so tired. 

Alya lay still, waiting for Marinette to fall back asleep. The sound came again, a small grunt, and Alya noticed that Marinette was moving under the covers. Was she having a nightmare?

Marinette moaned and Alya felt the heat rush to her face as she realized what was happening. Marinette was  _ masturbating _ . 

Alya couldn’t help but watch as Marinette moved under her blanket, head back and eyes closed. Did she realize Alya was awake? Was she even properly awake herself? 

Before she realized what she was doing, Alya’s hand was between her legs. Shame washed over her but knew she didn’t have to will to resist. Not when she could actually hear the sounds Marinette was making as she pleasured herself. 

All of her hidden lust for her best friend came bubbling up to the surface as she watched Marinette. She could see her hand under the thin blanket, moving back and forth against herself. Alya began rub herself through her pajama pants as she imagined what she could see if the blanket wasn’t there. She couldn’t quite tell how Marinette was touching herself. Was her hand in her underwear or was she just touching herself over them? Or maybe she had already kicked them off and she was totally bare. Did she put her fingers inside or was she just circling her swollen clit? 

Alya bit back a groan as her arousal intensified. She couldn’t let Marinette hear her. It was one thing for her to touch herself to the sound of her best friend’s moans, but it was quite another for her to be caught doing it. 

Marinette gasped and started moving with more intensity. There was no way Alya could resist slipping her hand in her pants when Marinette sounded like  _ that _ . Her fingers slid between her lower lips and gasped at how wet she was. She let out a low moan, muffled by her pillow, as she rubbed against her slick swollen clit. Only Marinette could make her feel this turned on. 

Alya felt her face burn as she watched the motions in the other bed, fingers sliding easily over her hard, sensitive nub. She knew she shouldn’t be doing this, and that Marinette was definitely thinking about Adrien and not her, but she really didn’t care. Seeing her like that, hearing those sounds, was the hottest thing that Alya had ever experienced. 

Marinette was getting louder, her breathing becoming more ragged. Was she getting closer? Alya’s pace quickened as she anticipated hearing the sounds Marinette made as she came. She was gasping and moaning into the pillow, unable to focus on staying quiet. 

“Yes!” Marinette shouted, voice hoarse and desperate. 

_ Fuck!  _ Alya could feel her orgasm coming quickly, the pressure building rapidly as she flicked her finger over her clit as fast as she could. 

“Oh,  _ Alya _ !” Marinette’s moan hit her like a shot, causing her orgasm to rip through her. 

All the willpower in the world wouldn’t have been able to prevent her from screaming as the pleasure filled her. She let it out, shouting her release, not caring if she was heard. 

As her breathing slowed and her mind became to clear, fear gripped her and she looked over to Marinette. Marinette was sitting up, staring at her with a bemused smile on her face. 

“Wow.” She said, voice still slightly ragged. “That was an unexpected pleasant surprise.”


	9. Sloppy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sloppy, desperate blowjobs

Ladybug kissed Chat Noir, pressing him against the wall. The kiss was sloppy, their saliva intermingling as they desperately tried to get closer. He gasped against her mouth as her hand found the hard bulge between them and began to rub firmly. 

“I want it,” she said between wet kisses along his jaw. She kissed along his neck, and she could feel the moan in his throat against her lips. “I want your cock in my mouth. So fucking bad.” 

Chat made a strangled noise as she squeezed his dick through his suit. ‘I want, ah,  _ fuck _ .” She bit down on his neck as she ran her hands over him. “I wanna, ah, feel your hot mouth around me.” His voice was low and eager, hands on her ass as he guided her to grind against him. 

Ladybug kissed lower, tongue running along the edge of his suit as her hands stroked his chest. She pulled back, grinning mischievously, before leaning in for a firm, rough kiss. Dropping to her knees, she gripped his hips with one hand as she worked the other against his covered dick. 

“Fuck, Ladybug,  _ please _ .” Chat begged, voice ragged. She laughed, leaning in to nuzzle him. His cock felt hot, even though the suit, as she slowly rubbed her mouth and nose against it. Chat groaned and grabbed her head firmly, tangling his fingers in her hair. She giggled at his eagerness and began laying open mouthed kisses along the leather covered cock. She could feel the shape of it clearly with her mouth and she yearned to taste it. 

She kissed the head, massaging it with her lips. Chat’s hand tightened in her hair as he whimpered. She licked slowly from the base to tip, tasting the strange flavor of the magical leather. Chat shuddered, bucking his hips against her mouth. 

“Drop your transformation,” she pleaded, lips moving against his restrained dick.  “I won’t look. I’ll be good.”

“Fuck, yes.” Chat gasped out hoarsely. “C-claws in.”

Ladybug kept her eyes shut tight as the smooth leather turned to rough denim. It was exhilarating to know that her Kitty was detransformed in front of her. But she didn’t have time to dwell on that thought. She felt for the buttons of his jeans, undoing them quickly, only fumbling slightly in her eagerness. Pushing the jeans down his hips, she was able to finally hold his cock in her hands. The soft skin covered an intense hardness that made her salivate with desire. She wanted to  _ taste _ him. 

She knew she should build up to it, tease him more, but she couldn’t help herself. She enveloped his cock with her mouth in one swift motion. Chat groaned loudly and braced himself against the wall. 

“ _ Fuck _ , my Lady. Oh  _ god _ .” He mumbled under his breath as she began to leisurely move her mouth up and down his length. 

As she brought her lips to the tip, nearly popping it out, she began to move back towards the base, swirling her tongue around the head as she moved. His nails, so much blunter without his suit, dug into her scalp as she bobbed her head against him. Her eyes remained tightly closed as she took him deeper into her mouth each time, bracing herself on his hips. 

Her mouth was full of him and she loved it. His cock hit the back of her throat and she felt the urge to gag, but she focused on breathing through her nose and suppressed it. She wasn’t going to be defeated by a simple gag reflex. Now that she had him entirely in her mouth, she increased her pace.  

Dribbles of saliva escaped her lips and fell down her chin but she didn’t care. All she could focus on was the sounds he was making. So wanton and desperate. Every moan and gasp sent shivers of arousal through her and she felt like she was going to soak through her suit. 

Chat babbled, barely coherent. “My Lady, ah, fuck, so good. You’re  _ ama _ -amazing.” His breath hitched as she moved her tongue along the sensitive underside of his cock. “Ah, yes, fuck yes.” His hips bucked against her mouth, hitting her throat hard and making her eyes water. She didn’t let that stop the rhythm she was starting to build up. 

She pressed her hands more firmly against his hips, pushing him flush against the wall and preventing him from moving again. Her motions on his dick sped up, became more shallow and more desperate. Her eyes watered and her saliva dripped sloppily around his beautiful cock. 

Chat’s words were slowly becoming less and less understandable, broken up more frequently by strangled cries and gasps and whimpers. As she began to taste precum, his breathing became more irregular, coming out in ragged, desperate pants. He held onto her hair like it was the only thing keeping him upright. 

“Ah, gonna,  _ oh  _ god.” His voice was thick and choked and he was so, so close to the edge. Ladybug kept her pace steady, adding a few quick flicks of her tongue to help bring him closer. 

The hot spurts of cum hit her tongue as he let out a long shuddering shout. She didn’t slow her pace, breathing through her nose as she tried to swallow down as much of the salty cum as she could. 

Chat gasped and pushed her mouth off of him. “Too sensitive.” He explained, voice trembling, as the excess cum dribbled down her chin. “Ah, so fucking good.” He mumbled, sliding down the wall until he was sitting on the dirty rooftop. 

Ladybug kept her eyes squeezed shut as she grinned. “Did you like it?” She asked, sultry mischievousness dripping off each word. 

In response, he leaned in and kissed her, a wet open mouthed kiss. His tongue moved against hers, tasting himself on her. He moaned, pulling back slightly. “So much. Amazing.” He murmured against her mouth. His tongue ran along her chin, lapping up the cum that had fallen out. He hummed contentedly. “You’re so amazing, my Lady.” 


	10. Always remember to knock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette forgets to knock on Adrien's door and gets a bit of a shock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Smutember day 2 on tumblr.

Marinette slipped her shoes off with a sigh of relief. It had been a hard day and she was ready to crash. Her stomach rumbled as she hung up her purse. She should have bought something on her way home. She was way too tired to cook now. Maybe Adrien would want to order in? His shoes were by the door, so he was definitely home, and she could really go for some pad see ew and Netflix. 

Adrien was a great roommate. It was still a little bit of a shock to her system whenever she saw him walk around shirtless, but she was over her childish crush. They had been partners for a decade now and he was her best friend in the world. They had been inseparable once they discovered each other’s identities and it only made sense for them to live together. There had been a little bit there when she thought there was something more to their relationship, but nothing ever came of it. They were best as friends. 

Adrien wasn’t in the living room or the kitchen and he didn’t respond when she called his name. He was probably studying in his room with music on. 

“Hey, Adrien, wanna order Thai food tonight?” She asked as he pushed the door to his bedroom open. 

Her eyes went wide at what she saw. 

Adrien was laying on the bed, earphones in his ears, eyes closed. He was naked, sweat shining on his muscular chest. That enough would have made her stop in her tracks but that wasn’t what made her heart nearly stop. He was moving, his hand pumping rapidly on his hard cock, moaning softly. 

Marinette squeaked, shutting the door quickly and leaning against the wall. 

Her heart was beating beating rapidly and her face burned. She couldn’t believe he had walked in on Adrien doing  _ that _ . This was why you knocked, stupid!

She took a deep breath and slid down the wall to sit on the floor, trying to calm herself. This was awkward, but it was no big deal. She saw him jerking off. A lot of people did that.  _ She _ did that. It was just a silly thing and she would make some teasing comment about ‘having fun’ and he would blush and they would laugh and he would lock his door from now on. 

The idea of him blushing made her think of the wanton flush on his faces and she tried to ignore the wave of arousal that washed over her. 

No. Bad Marinette! She chided herself. Don’t think like that! Just get up, go to your room and order some Thai food. 

Adrien moaned again, clearly audible through the thin wood of the door. It was louder, needier, and it sent a shiver through her. 

Guilt filled her as her hand inched towards her skirt, She shouldn’t be doing this, not with him right there. It was not the sort of thing friends did. Friends joked and teased, they didn’t touch themselves to the sound of their friend’s moans. 

Another desperate sound came from the bedroom, more of a shout, and she realized that her self control just wasn’t good enough for this. Her hand was up her skirt before she even noticed what she was doing. 

She gasped when her finger make contact with her swollen pussy. She was already wet enough to feel it through her panties. Hesitantly, she moved her fingers through the thin fabric, trying not to make too much noise. There wasn’t much reason to keep quiet, given that he hadn’t noticed the door opening, but it felt wrong to moan openly. 

“Fuck,  _ yes! _ ” Adrien’s strangled shout came from inside the room. She couldn’t help but let a groan escape her lips at that. He just sounded so damn sexy. 

The noises were getting louder and more frequent. Marinette moved her fingers more insistently, moving the panties aside and circling her wet clit. She hummed in pleasure as her finger brushed against her hard nub. 

“Yes, my Lady!” Adrien’s voice cried out.

She stopped. He couldn’t be referring to his nickname for her, right? Why would he be saying that while he pleasured himself. He must be saying something else. Like . . . ‘my baby’? Who knows? But there was no way he was thinking about her. They missed the opportunity to have that sort of relationship, despite what his moans where making her feel.

“Fuck, Marinette, yes!” His voice was loud and clear. He definitely said her name. 

He was moaning her name. There would be time to consider the implication of that later. Now her attention was distracted. At the sound of her name, arousal shot through her and she redoubled her attention on her clit. It was so sensitive and seed to throb every time she heard noises from inside the room. 

Adrien was whimpering now. “Yes, my Lady, Please please please  _ please _ !” he begged. 

What was he imagining? Was he imagining her riding him? She could feel her pussy clench at the thought. 

She couldn’t stop thinking about that brief glimpse she got of his cock. It looked very nice. Thick but not intimidating, slightly curved and the head was just so  _ pretty _ . She wanted a chance to admire it properly. To kiss it, stroke it, feel it inside of her. 

“Fuck, more, please,” came Adrien’s ragged voice, nearly yelling now.

Fuck, she wanted to see his face right now. She wanted to see his face when she sank down onto him. Her pussy ached to be filled. With a chocked gasp, she slipped two fingers inside her. It felt so good to be filled up, even if it wasn’t how she wanted to be. She pumped her fingers in and out, slowly, imagining they were Adrien’s cock.

The pleading whimpers got louder, more debauched. It was the most beautiful sound she had ever heard. 

He let out a muffled scream. He must have stuffed his hand in his mouth. She wished she could have seen him. It would be such a beautiful sight, Adrien biting down on his hand as cum splurted out of his cock. She would lick off ever drop that fell on his stomach. 

The image brought her to the edge and she bit her lip to muffle her own moans. 

“Marinette?” Adrien’s hesitant voice broke her out of her orgasmic haze. He sounded confused, and right on the other side of the door. “You okay?”

With rising horror, she realized that he must have heard her. 

“I’m fine!” she assured him quickly, scrambling to her feet. “I just, uh . . . stubbed my toe.” She stood on shaky legs.

Adrien laughed. “Be careful, my Lady.”

The familiar nickname made her knees weak. She wasn’t sure if she would be able to react normally to it now that she knew what he sounded like  _ moaning _ it. She barely managed to make it the short distance to her room before collapsing,

Shit. Apparently there was still some tension between them and it was about to get a whole lot worse. 


	11. Something New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien and Nino attempt something new.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Smutember Day 3 - Bondage. This is my first attempt writing m/m smut, so hopefully it turned out okay.

“So, you’re sure you want to do this tonight?” Nino asked, staring down at the small pile of leather and rope. They had paused in their making out to get out their newly acquired gear. 

“Yeah,” Adrien said, his smile only slightly nervous. “We’ve been talking about it for a while, and we bought the stuff and tonight’s as good a time as any.”

Nino laughed. “Good point.” He picked up the rope hesitantly. “I’m still just a little nervous. I don’t want it to be uncomfortable for you.”

Adrien sat up from his reclining position and put a hand on Nino’s shoulder. “Nino, babe, I’m the one who suggested this. I’m the one totally into this sort of kinky stuff. If you aren’t comfortable. . .”  
“No, no! I’m _definitely_ into it.” Nino assured his boyfriend quickly. “The idea of you tied up, is like, really sexy. We’ve gone over this.”

“Okay.” Adrien leaned on him. “I just want to make sure you are as into it as I am.”

Nino smiled and kissed his cheek. “I am. It is just all of those websites were a bit intimidating with all the things that could go wrong. Like, you could get your circulation cut off.”

Adrien laughed. “Nino. Calm down. We don’t have to jump right into the intense stuff. Why don’t we just do the cuffs today?” He pushed the rope aside. 

Nino swallowed. “And, uh, maybe the collar? If you want to?” He blushed, suddenly embarrassed about how much he wanted to see Adrien in the collar. 

Adrien smiled flirtatiously. “Of course.” He leaned in, kissing Nino fully on the lips, tilting his head to deepen the kiss. By the time he pulled away, Nino was out of breath.

He hummed happily as Adrien pulled his shirt off and leaned back on the bed, a excited grin on his face. Nino knew Adrien had been looking forward to doing this for a long time. 

Nino picked up the cuffs and moved to the head of the bed, heart pounding in anticipation. He leaned over and slipped it through the posts of the headboard. Adrien held his hands above his head eagerly. As he took his boyfriend’s hands, he found himself admiring them. Adrien had such lovely hands. And he had seen those hands do such wickedly sexy things. He wrapped the cuff around one wrist and tightened it. 

Adrien gasped softly. 

“Too tight?” Nino asked, concerned. 

“No, no, it’s perfect.” Nino recognized the rumble of arousal in Adrien’s voice and he grinned. 

“Good.” He leaned down and kissed Adrien’s free wrist before binding it next to the other. He sat back to look at him. Fuck, this was hot. There was just something about the way his hands were bound above his head that made Nino’s heart beat fast and his cock twitch. And the happy, flushed look on Adrien’s face didn’t help matters. 

“How do you feel?” Nino asked. The tent in Adrien’s boxers made his feelings pretty apparent but he wanted to make sure to ask verbally. 

“Great. I like it.” Adrien smiled warmly as Nino leaned in to kiss him lightly. “You should do my legs too.”

“First this.” Nino said, holding up the simple leather collar. 

Adrien hummed in agreement. “That’s a good idea.” 

Nino slipped the leather band around Adrien’s neck, fastening the buckle, making sure not to pull it too tight. “Is this okay?”

“It’s great, Nino. You’re great.” Adrien laughed, sounding slightly dazed. He shock his head and they both grinned at the tinkling of the small golden bell that was the only decoration on the collar. They couldn’t resist including a small reference to Adrien’s alter ego. 

“No you.” He kissed Adrien’s cheek softly before moving down the bed. 

Adrien’s dick was straining against his boxers. Nino chuckled as he slowly pulled them off his legs. His cock bobbed beautifully as it was freed and Nino leaned down to kiss the tip lightly. Adrien moaned and Nino laughed. He would get back to that later. 

Throwing the boxers to the floor, Nino turned his attention to the leg cuffs. Fastening one to the bedframe, he wrapped the cuff around Adrien’s ankle, kissing his shin as he tightened it. Moving to the other corner, he repeated the process with the other leg. 

Nino looked over his handiwork with pride and arousal. He knew this was going to be sexy, but he wasn’t prepared for just how  _ beautiful _ Adrien looked like this, with his legs spread and his hands above his head. The sight of his hard cock, sticking up so invitingly, made Nino’s own throb with desire. And the collar! Seeing the black leather contrast against Adrien’s smooth pale skin was almost too much for him. 

“How does it feel?” Nino asked, voice low with arousal. 

“Amazing.” Adrien pulled slightly on his bounds. “Ah, fuck, I love this.”

“It’s not uncomfortable?” 

“A little, but like, in a good way.” Adrien groaned as Nino sat between his legs. “It’s so fucking hot.”

Nino hummed contentedly, pleased with his answer. “You look lovely like this,” Nino said, stroking his thigh lightly. “We’ll have to do this more often.”

Adrien whimpered slightly as Nino kissed up his thigh. “Yes, please.”


	12. Competition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alya and Marinette compete to see who has to do the dishes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For smutember day 4 - Oral sex

Alya giggled as Marinette settled over her face. “This feels silly,” she said, kissing her girlfriend’s thigh.

Marinette laughed. “I don’t know, I think it’s hot to see you from this angle.” She ran a finger along Alya’s wet slit. Marinette could feel Alya’s pleasured shudder through their tightly pressed bodies.

“Okay, I guess I see the appeal of this position a bit,” Alya admitted, breathlessly.

“I knew you would come around to it.” Marinette laid a soft kiss above her clit, teasingly close.

Alya licked the junction of her thighs, teasing right back. “It’s pretty nice.”

Marinette hummed as she kissed closer and closer to Alya’s core, gripping her thighs and lightly pushing them further apart. “Your butt’s stinky though.” She giggled.

Alya smacked Marinette ass, enjoying the way it jiggled. “You jerk.” She bit her thigh lightly and Marinette jerked against her.

“You bit me!” Marinette pretended to be offended, but there was amusement in her voice. Alya kissed the spot she bit. 

“I like being able to do this at the same time.” Alya wrapped her arms around Marinette’s legs, holding them in place as she kissed her clit more fully. She could feel Marinette’s moan against her pussy and it made her suppress a gasp. “I love feeling your reactions in what you are doing to me.” She was murmuring against her wet folds now.

Marinette said something, but it turned into a whimper as Alya flicked her clit with her tongue.

“What was that, babe?” Alya loved the sounds Marinette made. They were just so beautiful. She could listen to them for hours.

Marinette pulled back and spoke again. “I said, we should see who can make the other cum first.”

“Like a challenge?” Alya grinned and licked along her slit. God she tasted good. “I think I can do that.”

“Loser has to do the dishes for a week.” Marinette said before circling Alya’s clit with her tongue. Alya forgot what she was about to say as she lost herself in the feeling. “How does that sound?”

Blinking, Alya tried to remember the last thing Marinette had said. Dishes! That was it. “You’re going down,” she assured her. There was no way she was going to do any more dishes than she had to.

Marinette laughed and it sent shivers through her. “We’ll see about that.”

Excitement fluttered in Alya’s stomach at the competitive edge in Marinette’s voice. This was going to be _interesting_.

Alya didn’t have any more time to dwell on the idea before she was distracted. Marinette began licking in earnest, her talented tongue banishing all the superfluous thoughts from her head. She was just starting to lean back and enjoy it when she heard (or rather _felt_ ) a soft chuckle.

Hell no. She was _not_ going to lose this.

Leaning up, she stuffed her face into Marinette’s pussy. Her nose was filled with her lovely scent and she just wanted to stay like that. But she had a job to do. She began to circle Marinette’s hard nub, flicking from a different angle each time. This was always the quickest way to make her melt. It was harder to keep the rhythm going when she could feel her own orgasm build, but she was determined. She _really_ hated doing the dishes.

A wave of pleasure shot through her, causing her to gasp raggedly. Marinette was assaulting her sensitive clit with short quick licks. Fuck, she was about to cum already. How was she so good at that?

“It’s not going to be that easy,” Alya said, breathlessly. She tightened her grip on Marinette’s legs, pulling her closer. She wrapped her lips around her clit, kissing it briefly before sucking firmly. Marinette’s tongue stopped as a needy whine fell from her lips. Success!

Her excitement didn’t last long, however. Marinette’s tongue returned to its work quickly, moving even faster than before. Alya squirmed, hands digging into the soft flesh of Marinette’s thighs as she tried to keep focused. Lick, suck, kiss. She had to focus on that.

A sudden fullness took Alya by surprise and her head fell backwards. Marinette pumped two fingers, quickly in and out, in time with the flicks of her tongue.

She was lost. The orgasm hit her and she couldn’t do anything but shout hoarsely, cursing Marinette’s beautiful talent.

Marinette was laughing as she came, a lovely sound. She bit her thigh again, harder this time, trying to complain in the only way she could right then. Marinette groaned and ground her pussy against her, the wetness coating her face even more.

It wasn’t hard to make Marinette cum, even in Alya’s orgasmic daze. Only seconds later, they were both giggling and gasping, hugging each other as much as they could in their position.

“I win,” Marinette murmured happily.

“You cheated,” Alya kissed her thigh. “We never said anything about fingers.”

Marinette laughed as she climbed off of her. “We never said no fingers.”

Alya shrugged as she opened her arms for her girlfriend to cuddle against her. “I _guess_.” She grimaced. “I hate dishes.”

Marinette kissed her and Alya could taste herself on her lips. “Too bad. You lost.”

Alya couldn’t bring herself to be that upset about losing.


	13. Toys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alya uses a new toy on Marinette.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For smutember day 5 - Toys.

Marinette moaned as Alya squeezed her thigh comfortingly. She was draped over Alya’s lap, feet dangling off the edge of the bed.

“Having a good time?” Alya asked with a smiled, stroking her girlfriend’s hair.

“Yes!” Marinette’s voice was already hoarse with arousal.

Alya turned the vibrator on, the buzzing sound causing Marinette to clench in anticipation.

“You ready?” she asked, amused.

“Yes, please!” Marinette insisted.    

Alya touched the tip against her entrance, teasing it slightly. Marinette arched back, trying to get more stimulation.

“Be patient!” Alya chastised, pulling the toy away.

Marinette whined, wiggling her ass in the air. “Please?”

Alya laughed. “Hmmm. . .” She ran a finger along Marinette’s wet pussy. The wetness coated her fingers and it was tempting to just sink them inside. Marinette whimpered pleadingly. “You _do_ seem pretty eager.”

“Please, I need it,” she begged. “I need to be fucked. Please!”

Alya laughed. “You need to learn to behave.” She put her wet fingers in front of Marinette’s face. “Lick them clean.”

Marinette didn’t hesitate. Her tongue lapped eagerly at Alya’s fingers, a sight that sent waves of arousal through Alya. Marinette’s nimble tongue felt so nice against her fingers. Marinette moved her lips and took them into her wet, hot mouth. Alya swallowed hard as her girlfriend’s pretty lips moved down the digits, applying just a slight amount of suction. She swirled them around in her mouth, her eyes closed in concentration. After what seemed like an eternity, she released the fingers with a quiet pop.

“Did I do good?” Marinette asked, voice low and breathless.

It took Alya a second to find her voice. “Fuck, yes. You did so good.”

“Please, Alya, fuck me hard.” She writhed on Alya’s lap, wiggling her ass in the air.

“Of course, my good girl.” Alya grabbed the vibrator and turned it on. Marinette moaned eagerly. Alya didn’t bother teasing her this time, thrusting the toy in easily in one quick motion. Marinette groaned loudly, arching her back as the vibrating toy filled her up.

Alya laughed as she began to move it slowly in and out. “Wow, you’re so wet. Fuck, it’s so nice.”

“Feels so good.” Marinette’s voice was low, barely more than a murmur.

“Mmm, I bet it does.” Alya leaned down and kissed the back of her head as she arranged the arm of the rabbit vibrator to sit right on her clit. Marinette gasped and her legs twitched at the sudden stimulation. “That’s a nice feeling, isn’t it?”

Marinette’s response was lost in her wordless sob as Alya began to pump the toy in shallow thrusts, making sure to keep her clit stimulated. Marinette already felt amazing, and she knew it was only beginning. Laying over Alya’s lap like this with a toy filling up her pussy made her feel strangely helpless and she loved it. She loved everything. She loved this position, this toy, Alya, all of it. Love was all she could think about as the vibrator hit her sweet spot with every thrust. Her emotions threatened to overwhelm her, almost more so than the pleasure.

“Such a good girl,” Alya whispered in her ear. She loved being good for Alya. “I’m going to go up a setting, can you handle it?”

Marinette nodded, unable to speak through the pleasure and love.

“So good, my sweet Marinette.” Alya’s lips against her bare back make warmth fill her already hot body.

The vibrations increased suddenly, causing her to shout from the intensity of the pleasure. She had almost become acclimated to the low vibrations but now she was feeling the full brunt of it again. Her clit was already feeling so sensitive. She could feel herself building up to the edge.

“Do you want to go up a setting again?” Alya asked between thrusts.

Marinette moaned in response.

“What was that?” Alya asked, sounding a little breathless. “I’m going to need you to tell me what you want.”

“Please, Alya, more.” Marinette begged, gasping at Alya’s unrelenting pace. “Please, Alya. Alya Alya Alya.” Her name became a trembling chant, almost a prayer.

Alya’s breathing became more labored. “So eager. I’m going to go up two.”

Marinette screamed as her whole body was taken over by the force of the vibrations. Alya thrust in quick and hard, filling her up and rubbing her clit simultaneously. Her orgasm hit her only seconds later, taking her by surprise as she whimpered and shook.

Alya stroked her hair as the aftershocks wracked her body. Slowly, and with a surprising amount of effort due to how tightly she was clenching, Alya pulled the toy out of Marinette’s overstimulated pussy.

“You always look so beautiful like that.” She whispered, brushing Marinette’s sweat soaked hair aside and kissing the back of her neck.

“I love you, Alya.” Marinette pushed herself up on shaky arms to look her girlfriend in the face.

“I love you too, Marinette.” Alya captured her lips with her own before pulling her into a tight hug.


	14. Shower Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nino joins Marinette for a shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For smutember day 6 - Shower/bath sex

Marinette smiled as she heard the bathroom door open and loud footsteps enter the room. She put away her razor. Shaving her legs could wait. There was something more interesting in store for this shower. 

“Hey babe,” she said, laughing as Nino opened the shower curtain. 

“Aww, I was trying to sneak up on you.” NIno whined as he stepped into the shower. 

“You make too much noise to sneak up on me.” She laughed as he wrapped his arms around her. She maneuvered herself so she could look up at him without getting water in her eyes. Nino’s bare chest was a sight to behold and she could feel an indication of his state of mind beginning to harden by her hip. 

“It’s because I don’t want you to be so surprised that you slip and fall and die.” He grinned as he looked down at her. “I was protecting you with my loudness.”

“Sure, whatever you say.” She leaned up and gave him a soft peck on the lips. “Any particular reason you’re interrupting my shower?” Her attempt at appearing annoyed was undermined by the wide smile on her face. 

Nino ran his hands down her naked waist, softly but deliberately. “I just thought I would shower with my sexy girlfriend.”

Marinette giggled as they expertly changed positions so he was under the shower spray. The ease of movement in a confined space had come from the several years of cohabitation that they now had under their belt. Many showers together, but each one was special. 

This one was definitely going to be a sexier one. Marinette couldn’t help to feel the heat pooling in her core as she watched the water flow over Nino’s naked body. His eyes were closed as he enjoyed the feeling of the hot water. He looked incredibly sexy. 

Nino opened his eyes and grinned. “Are you. . . watching me shower?” He put a hand over his chest as if he was scandalized. 

“Yup,” Marinette said with a saucy smirk. “And I like what I see.” 

“Do you?” Nino leaned forward, that look in his eyes that always made her knees weak. “I like what I see too.” He ran a hand over her wet body, making her shiver despite the heat of the shower. His erection was more apparent now. 

She hummed, leaning into his touch, stepping closer so her breasts pressed lightly against him. “Maybe you should do something about it.”

Nino growled under his breath as he pulled her into a deep kiss. Their wet bodies slipped against each other as they pressed closer. Marinette wrapped her arms around his neck as they tasted each other. There was something about kissing in the shower that made her so much more breathless. It was probably the steam. 

They pulled apart, giggling slightly, foreheads pressed together. 

“You’re so beautiful.” Nino murmured, kissing along her jaw as his hands gripped her ass, pulling her flush against him. His hard cock was trapped between them, hot and nearly throbbing with desire as she rubbed herself against him. 

“No, you.” She said, kissing his neck. She nibbled slightly in that way he always liked and he groaned. 

Grabbing her around the waist, he pushed her against the wall, starting to kiss down her neck towards her collarbone. 

As her warm back made contact with the relatively cold wall, she shrieked and tried to push him away. “Noooo!”

Realizing what he had accidentally done, he laughed and pushed her shoulders more firmly against the wall. “This was my plan all along! To make you touch the cold wall!”

“I should have known!” She grabbed his face and pulled him into a quick kiss. Nino let go of her shoulders and focused on the kiss. Marinette pulled away, leaving him slightly breathless. 

The kisses and touches got more desperate then, hands slipping over their wet bodies. Nino’s hand came down to cup between her legs, fingers moving through the short, coarse hairs. She moaned against his lips, grinding against his hand, encouraging him. 

He dipped a finger down, getting some of that slick wetness, an interesting contrast to the water that fell all around them. He circled his finger around her clit, making her gasp and lean heavily against him. 

Hooking one leg up on his arm, he moved his fingers further down, towards his goal. She muffled her moan against his neck as his finger slipped inside her. He curled his finger, rubbing that spot inside her that always made her shudder with pleasure. He pumped slowly, quick, shallow pumps with his thumb pressing against her clit. 

Marinette wrapped her hand around his cock, hand slipping wetly over her the smooth skin. He hissed in pleasure, leaning back against the cold wall, not caring about the comparative coldness anymore, focusing his attention on Marinette, his free hand squeezing her breast. 

The pressure was starting to build inside her but she needed something more. She whined as she dug her hands into his shoulder, her grip on his cock loosening in her distraction. As if he could read her mind, Nino slipped another finger inside her, stretching her so wonderfully. He pumped slowly, thrusting deeply inside her. 

Marinette’s knees felt weak as the orgasm built up in her core. She leaned heavily on him as she let the pleasure fill her, washing over her like the water washed over her back. Nino held her up as she came, peppering small kisses on her forehead. 

Giggling breathlessly as water sprayed her face, Marinette held Nino tightly as the orgasm faded. His hard cock throbbed against her hip.

He leaned down and gave her a soft kiss on the mouth. “What do you think about drying off and moving this to the bedroom?” His murmur was low and growly and she felt another jolt of anticipatory arousal shoot through her. 

“Sounds like a plan.” Reaching over, she shut off the water and they grabbed their towels, eager to continue. 


	15. Thunder Thighs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe appreciates Alya's ass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was for a request for Chloya anal with Trans!Chloe for Smutember Day 10: Anal/Pegging. I am a cis woman but I tried to write this respectfully. If anyone has any issues with it, please let me know.

Alya gasped as her orgasm hit her. She clenched her thighs around Chloe’s head, arching her back as Chloe continued to lick the sensitive clit. Her legs twitched with every flick of her oversensitive nub.

As her moaning and thrashing slowed, Chloe gave her one last flick that made her whole body convulse and looked up at her with a smirk.

“Fuck, Chloe, that was great.” Alya said, trying to steady her breathing.

“Apparently.” Chloe wiped Alya’s wetness off of her face with her free hand as she propped herself up. “You almost crushed my head with your thunder thighs.”   

“Excuse me?” Alya asked, unable to look properly offended in her post orgasmic daze. “You’re just jealous because you’re a stick.”

Chloe scoffed as she pulled herself up to lay next to Alya, her hand running along her side. “Sure, keep telling yourself that.”

Alya kissed her lightly and laughed. “I thought you liked my curves?”

“Nope, I hate them.” Chloe’s hands wandering to squeeze Alya’s ass, undermining her words.

Alya giggled and rolled her eyes. “Okay then. I was going to suggest that you fuck me in the ass but _apparently_ you aren’t interested.”

“Slow down, I wouldn’t say I’m not interested!” Chloe assured her, sitting up eagerly. “I am very much interested in that idea.”

Alya grinned, pushing Chloe away. “Too late. You don’t get to fuck this ass if you don’t appreciate it.” She wiggled her backside, showing off the jeweled buttplug they had put in earlier.

“I appreciate it!” Chloe insisted, running her hands over it. “It’s the best ass ever. I love it.” She squeezed it, making Alya hum in pleasure. She leaned down, pressing wet, open mouth kisses to each cheek.

“Asskisser.” Alya’s chuckle at her own pun was interrupted by a yelp as Chloe bit down hard on the soft flesh. “You jerk!”

“You know it.” Chloe said playfully as she kissed the bite mark. “Do I get to fuck this beautiful ass now?” Chloe was rubbing herself against the silk sheets, trying to get stimulation on her hard cock.

Alya pretended to look thoughtful. “I don’t know. . . it’s a little late for anal.” She yawned exaggeratedly.

Chloe rolled her eyes. “It is 3am. Technically it’s too _early_ for anal.”

“Anal morning sex! Now that’s an idea.” She shook her head in amusement as she reached for the condoms and lube. After finding what she was looking for, she pulled Chloe in for a deep kiss. “Please fuck my ass,” she muttered against her girlfriend's lips.

“If I _must_ ,” Chloe said with a grin.

Alya laughed as she rolled onto her hands and knees, wiggling her ass in the air. Chloe grabbed it, squeezing gently.

“God, you’re beautiful.” Chloe mutter as she wiggled the plug.

Alya moaned softly. “Not as beautiful as you.”

Chloe blushed as she pulled the plug out and replaced it with two lube covered fingers. Alya gasped.

“Too much?” Chloe asked, pausing her motions.

“No, no, it's good.” Alya pushed back, moving Chloe’s fingers deeper into her ass. “Feels good.”

Chloe smiled as she slowly moved her fingers in and out. Alya’s pussy was magnificent but there was also something very nice about being able to play with her tight asshole like this. She spread her fingers, slowly stretching her, preparing her.

Alya looked so beautiful like this, with her back curved and her ass in the air. Her wild curls tumbled over her shoulder as she looked back with a flushed smile.

Chloe kissed Alya’s lower back softly as she reached for a condom. Opening it with practiced skill, she slipped it on her cock, stroking it a few times in anticipation.  

“You ready?” She asked, kissing Alya’s shoulder, coating herself generously with lube.

Alya clenched hard on her finger and her cock twiched as it remembered the feeling of being inside that tight hole. “Yes, please, Chloe! Fuck me!”

Chloe didn't need to be asked twice. Removing her fingers from Alya’s asshole, she lined herself up. Pouring a little more lube on Alya’s eager hole, she pressed her tip against her entrance.

The two women gasped in unison as Chloe pushed slowly inside Alya. They were experience enough with anal to know that you can't rush it. Besides, why would you? The first slow, gentle thrust was the best part.

Chloe leaned down, kissing Alya’s back as she savored the feeling of each centimeter of her cock entering Alya’s impossibly tight ass. Alya moaned, breathing shallow as she adjusted to the hardness filling her ass. It was such a wonderful feeling, the slight pain offset by the overwhelming arousal. Her empty, soaked pussy ached as it clenched down on nothing. The feeling of Chloe’s breasts brushing gently against her back and her soft hands on her hips felt almost painfully intimate. Despite how it was often portrayed, Alya always saw anal sex as something that represented trust and gentleness.

Finally Chloe had completely entered her. Alya leaned back and kissed her girlfriend as they both adjusted, breathing shallow. Chloe wrapped one arm around Alya’s waist, hugging her tight as she steadied herself.

Then she began to move, slowly and shallowly at first, hands stroking gently over Alya’s beautiful body.  She quickened her pace, thrust getting longer and slightly faster each time. She was still gentle, always careful not to hurt Alya. She knew she didn’t have to worry much; Alya always made her wishes clear. Chloe dug her manicured fingernails into Alya’s hip and she moaned lightly. She needed to hear more of those moans.

She straightened, looking down at her lovely girlfriend and the place where their bodies connected. It was always a beautiful sight to see her cock thrusting into Alya, no matter what part of her. She loved the way Alya’s big beautiful ass jiggled as she thrust into it. Reaching around with one hand, Chloe began flicking Alya’s clit in time with her movements. The noises that fell from Alya’s lips and the feeling of slick wetness on her fingers were almost enough to make Chloe cum right then.

Alya gasped, mumbling affectionate curses and incoherent babble into her pillow. She was close already, even though she had already cum so many times that night.

Chloe slapped Alya’s jiggling ass firmly, as her thrusts became harder and more insistent. The jolt of arousal from the slap sent Alya over the edge.

Chloe came soon after, unable to withstand the sweet shouts of Alya’s orgasm. She collapsed on top of her girlfriend, coated in sweat and satisfaction.

“You okay, babe?” Chloe whispered, kissing her neck as she slipped her softening dick out of her with a sigh.

“I’m great.” Alya’s voice was tired, still slightly shaky. They shifted on to their sides to look at each other. Alya giggled. “You might not be though.”

Chloe blinked. “What?”

“Your hair's a mess!” She explained, reaching out to brush a wisp of blond hair out of Chloe’s face.   

Chloe groaned as she sat up and looked in the large bedroom mirror. “Fuck. How did it get so bad?” She tried in vain to tame the tangled mess with her hands.

Alya laughed, wincing slightly as she stood. She held out her hand. “Come on, let’s go get cleaned up.”


	16. Bad Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nino helps Marinette forget her troubles after a rough day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I keep forgetting to post these here. This is from Day 11 of Smutember, Hurt/Comfort.

Nino looked up when he heard the door open loudly. Marinette threw her purse down violently and he knew something was wrong. 

“Babe?” He sat up quickly from where he was lounging with his laptop. “Are you okay?” 

“No.” Marinette nearly growled as she kicked her heels off. “I’m _pissed_ .” 

He set his laptop aside and went to go comfort his girlfriend. “Your boss again?” 

She sighed and fell into his waiting arms. “Yes. That _ass_.” 

Nino wrapped his arm around her, already angry on her behalf. Her boss was awful. “What did he do this time?” 

She allowed herself to be guided to the couch as she complained. “So you know how we are starting to work on the fall collection, right? I was talking about my ideas with Camille and we came up with some good ideas. So he asked her if she had any ideas, and she told him the ideas we had talked about, which is fine.” She leaned on Nino as he ran his fingers through her hair. “But that _ass_ get all on my case like, did you see the designs Camille came up with? Why can’t you come up with anything like that!” Marinette lowered her voice in a mockery of her male boss. “And I tried to explain that we had come up with the ideas together, but he accused me of trying to ride on Camille’s talent.” 

“What did Camille say?” Nino asked, rubbing her shoulders. 

“Camille was great. She tried to tell him but he just ignored her. He’s just such an ass. He has it out for me, I swear!” 

“Sounds like it.” Nino hated when there was nothing to do to help Marinette. 

“Yeah.” She sighed heavily and rubbed her temples. “And now I have a headache.” 

“Do you know what you need?” He asked, kissing her forehead. 

“What?” She smiled, leaning against him. 

“You need a nice back massage and then a long bubble bath.” He kissed her cheek before moving down to her neck. “I’ll have dinner ready when you get out and after dinner I’ll eat you out until you can’t remember your troubles.” 

Marinette sighed happily. “That does sound nice.” He kissed one of her soft spots and she giggled. “Although I might have to rearrange the order a bit.” 

“Oh?” He smiled against her neck. “Do you want dinner before your bath?” 

“I was think more moving up that whole ‘eating me out until I can't remember my troubles’.” She shifted until she was sitting fully in his lap. 

“I think that could be arranged.” Nino kissed her lips then, gentle and soft. She relaxed against him. What was it about Nino that always made her feel better? He didn’t even have to do much, just listen to her and be there, and she felt relaxed and less stressed. 

She wrapped her arms around his neck. “Take me to the bedroom.” 

“Of course, my darling.” He put his arm under her legs and lifted her, staggering as he stood. “Oof. How are you so _heavy_?” 

She laughed, smacking him lightly on the head. “Shut up, you.” 

Grinning, he straightened up and carried her easily to the bedroom. “You’re as light as a feather. You’re going to float away.” 

She giggled as he deposited her on the bed. “Don’t overdo it.” 

“Oh, I’ll overdo it, I promise.” He kissed her cheek before he started unbuttoning her blouse. 

“You dork.” She watched him affectionately, helping him along as he slowly removed her clothes. 

Before long, she lay in her underwear, looking up at him with a small smile. “Back massage or oral?” He asked, pushing her bra straps down her arms. 

“Shoulder massage, but not too long. I’m getting a little eager.” It was always hard to keep her panties dry around Nino’s effortless sexiness. 

“Anything for you.” Nino’s low voice in her ear made her shiver in anticipation. She turned over onto her stomach, taking off her bra as she moved. She wiggled, settling into place, and Nino chuckled. 

Marinette sighed as she relaxed into his touch. His strong fingers dug into her shoulder blades, working through the painful knots. She groaned as she tried to loosen her tense muscles, breathing slowly and deeply. His hands felt so good along his back. Warm and firm and steady. The sensation of his hands on her skin was making her a little excited for what came next. She loved his hands all over her body. On her breasts, her stomach, her hips, her thighs. She squirmed as she thought about the feeling of his fingers inside of her, pumping into her. 

Nino leaned down and kissed her back and she couldn’t hold back a moan. 

“I want you.” She muttered, already dazed with arousal. 

He laughed, one hand sliding down her back. He squeezed her butt firmly as he passed it, making her gasp. His gentle fingers slid over her covered pussy, brushing against her wet lips. The thin fabric was soaked through. “I can see that.” 

Marinette giggled as she rolled over onto her back. The panties were quickly discarded and he gently nudged her legs apart. She smiled at his grinning face. It was impossible to have a truly bad day when she came home to such a sweet, considerate boyfriend. 

Her thoughts were knocked from her head when he started licking in earnest. He didn’t bother with the build up, he just dove right in. She gasped as his tongue flicked over her quickly hardening clit, the intensity of the feeling taking over. Leaning her head back, she gripped the sheets as Nino delivered on his promise. 

It didn’t take long for her first orgasm to hit her. Nino knew all of her sensitive spots and his talented tongue could make her cum almost as fast as she could herself. She was almost disappointed that she came so quickly, but it was clear that Nino had no intention of stopping. He held her thighs firmly in place as he continued his relentless pace. She could already feel the second one building. 

Sometime after the third orgasm, he slipped two fingers inside her, making her thrash with pleasure. She stopped being able to keep track after that, her mind unable to hold any thought more complex than “more”. 

Eventually, Nino leaned back, looking down at his girlfriend with a grin. She moaned weakly at the loss of stimulation, unable to even lift her head. She was a mess. A beautiful, satisfied mess. There was no way she was worried about her bad day now. He wiped his face on the back of his hand before leaning down to kiss her cheek. 

“Nino.” She murmured, overstimulated and sleepy. “I love you.” 

“I love you too, Marinette.” He whispered as he pulled the blanket over her. 

After one last glance at her flushed smiling face, he went out the kitchen to make dinner. 


	17. A Fantastical Failure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette's attempt to surprise Chloe does not go as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Smutember day 12, acting out a fantasy.

Marinette landed on Chloe’s balcony  and suddenly had second thoughts. Maybe Tikki was right. This was probably a bad idea.

A Ladybug costume would have worked just as well. But this was Chloe’s fantasy! A knock-off Ladybug wouldn’t do for her girlfriend, not when she had the real thing. It just made sense. 

She would be expecting Marinette in a Ladybug suit, so that is what she would see. 

When Chloe first told her that she fantasized about Ladybug, she almost laughed. It seemed silly how guilty Chloe had been confessing that she thought about another girl, no knowing that they were the same person. She wasn’t sure how the idea of Marinette wearing a Ladybug costume came up but Chloe was so into the idea that Marinette couldn’t say no.

It would make more sense to wait inside. Chloe had class until 6PM, so she still had a little while. Marinette had texted her to expect a surprise, so she should hopefully hurry home. 

Ladybug let herself in, closing the balcony door behind her. Even after years of dating, she was always surprised by the decadence of Chloe’s bedroom. She sat awkwardly in one of the plush chairs. Should she get everything ready? Probably.

Standing up, she headed over to the bedside table, where Chloe kept all of their toys. She found their favorite strap-on and smiled as she lay it on the bed. It had been a necessary part of the fantasy. Chloe had wanted to be fucked by Ladybug while Ladybug was still wearing her suit. 

Marinette loved using the strap-on on Chloe. She had never used it over her clothes, though. This thought of pounding into her girlfriend while wearing the same suit she saved the city with made her ache with desire. 

Wow. She was more into this than she thought. 

She grabbed a small vibrator, because should always have a vibrator on hand, and looked at the large, ornate clock. It was just after 6. It didn’t take Chloe very long to get home, especially when she was determined, but she still had a while before she would actually be there.

Should she have the strap-on on already when she got there? No, that might ruin the fantasy. Or maybe it would add to it? Like, Ladybug is here and ready to fuck? But maybe Chloe wanted to seduce her? Damn, they should have talked more about the build up, rather than just the idea of the sex itself. But talking about the sex had been  _ really _ hot. 

She decided to put on the harness for the strap-on, but leave the dildo off for now. It was always awkward and unsexy to get the harness on and comfortable. 

Feeling the straps of the harness on over her suit was getting her pretty excited. The feeling of being aroused in her suit was unfamiliar to her. Usually she didn’t get wet while saving Paris. But now she was discovering how it felt to feel her wetness against the magical material of the suit. It was pretty breathable, would it soak through? 

She didn’t want to get started before Chloe got there, but she was really turned on now. Just a little touching couldn’t hurt. She ran her finger over her clothed slit. 

Oh, fuck, she could feel her wetness through the suit. She was totally soaking through it. She moved her fingers around, feeling her sensitive pussy though the strange fabric. She could feel everything. She had a sudden flash of Chloe’s blonde head between her legs, licking and sucking through that thin barrier. The thought made her moan as she leaned back, rubbing herself firmly. 

The sound of the doorknob turning shook her out of her aroused state, her hands returning firmly to her sides as she stood. 

Chloe hung her bag up on the hook and looked over to her, her eyes going wide as she registered what she saw. 

“Surprise!” Ladybug said, grinning excitedly. 

Chloe’s smile brightened her whole face. She squealed jumping up and down in her impossibly high heels. “Ladybug, on my god!”

Ladybug laughed as her girlfriend ran over to her, enveloping her into a hug. It was a surprisingly unamorous hug, given that they were about to act out a sexual fantasy. But Ladybug was sure they would work up to more. 

“What’re you doing here?” Chloe asked, grinning her cute honest grin that always made Marinette’s heart melt. 

“I’m here to check up on my favourite citizen.” She winked, smiling suggestively as she spoke.

Chloe looked at her, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “Okay?” She laughed. 

Ladybug giggled, unsure about what Chloe was playing at. “A little birdy told me that you have been thinking of me.” She winked. 

Chloe grinned. “I’m always thinking of my favorite superhero.”

“And I’m always thinking of you.” Ladybug leaned in, pressing her lips firmly to Chloe’s. 

Chloe pulled back almost immediately. “What the fuck?” She stared at Ladybug in horror. “I have a  _ girlfriend _ !” 

Ladybug stared at Chloe, confused. “I know.”

Chloe drew herself back, full of disdain. “I don’t know what you’ve heard, but I’m  _ not _ a cheater.”

Realization dawned on Ladybug. Chloe didn’t realize she was Marinette. Fuck. She was so sure she would see who she was expecting that she didn’t even consider the idea. Her face burned with embarrassment. How the hell was she going to get out of this?

Chloe was still ranting, digging her phone out of her purse angrily. “I can’t believe you are like this. I know the girl who runs the Ladyblog. She’s my girlfriend’s friend. When she hears what you tried to do, your reputation is going to be  _ ruined _ .” She glared daggered at the frozen superhero. “I can’t  _ believe _ this.” 

Oh shit. This was not good. Alya would be pissed. She couldn’t let the idea of Ladybug being an attempted homewrecker get around. Fuck. How had she been so stupid? 

Chloe shrieked. “What the fuck is this? You got my dildo out? What is wrong with you?” She gestured emphatically towards the toys Ladybug had prepared. She looked at Ladybug, horror washing over her face when she realized she was wearing the harness for the strap-on. “What the  _ fuck _ ? You were  _ that _ sure I was going to have sex with you that you messed around with my personal belongings?”

Ladybug’s voice finally came back to her. “It’s me!” The words burst out of her, unable to allow Chloe to get more distressed. “I’m your girlfriend. Marinette.”

It was Chloe’s turn to be frozen in shock. “What?” She froze in the middle of sending an angry text, her finger hovering over the phone. 

She sighed. This went about as horribly as it could possibly go. “Spots off.” She let the transformation fall around her. Tikki shook her head, moving out of the way of the argument. “I’m sorry. I thought you would just seem me as Marinette in a Ladybug costume. Because of the fantasy you were talking about. It was going to be a surprise for you.”

“But that’s the real Ladybug suit.” Chloe said, slowly, putting her phone down as she stared blankly at her girlfriend who stood where the superhero had just been. 

“I didn’t see the point of getting a fake one. I see now that was really  _ really  _ stupid.” Marinette took a step forward, opening her arms for a tentative hug. “I’m sorry for freaking you out?”

Chloe’s face broke out into a huge grin as she let out a high pitched squeal. “Holy shit!” She exclaimed as she wrapped her arms tightly around Marinette. “My girlfriend is Ladybug!”   


"You aren’t mad?” Marinette asked, hesitantly, returning the fierce hug. 

“Not anymore.” She kissed her eagerly. Pulling away, she laughed. “God, you’re such an  _ idiot _ . What’s wrong with you?” Before Marinette could answer, Chloe kissed her again, deeply, burying her hand in her hair. 

They were breathing heavily when they pulled apart and Marinette’s arousal that had been so suddenly doused was back in full force. 

Chloe smiled cockily. “Here’s what you’re going to do to make up for that scare, okay? You’re going to get that suit back on and you’re going to fuck my brains out. Then we can talk about this.”

Marinette breathed a sigh of relief. “I think I can manage that.” She grinned at the exasperated Tikki. “Spots on!”


	18. Early Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alya and Adrien share a sleepy sexy morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Smutember Day 16 - Morning sex

Alya squeezed her eyes shut, groaning at the sun leaking through the curtains. She snuggled back against the warmth of Adrien’s body, pulling the blankets tightly around her. 

Adrien chuckled, tightening his arm around her waist. “You awake?”

“No,” she muttered, burying her face into the blankets. 

Aww, too bad.” He kissed the side of her neck, slowly letting his hands roam over her torso, slipping under her sleeping shirt. 

Alya could feel his hard cock pressing against her ass and she smiled, feeling certain parts of her begin to wake up. “I  _ might _ be convinced to wake up.” She ground her ass on his cock as he cupped her full breasts.

“Oh?” he asked, squeezing gently as he bucked against her. The warmth was starting to fill her core and her smiled widened. Yup. This was going to be a good morning. 

She laughed and rolled over to face her boyfriend. Wrapping her arms around him, she kissed him and pressed herself against him. He hooked her leg up over his hip as he pressed his own between her legs. They kissed slowly and languidly as they rocked against each other, unhurried. 

Their hands explored the familiar terrain of each other’s bodies, lingering in their favorite spots. Alya’s hands gripped Adrien’s firm shoulders, running town his back to squeeze his small, cute ass. He stroked her hips and her waist, loving her soft curves. 

Alya pulled away from the kiss to yawn and Adrien laughed.

“Too sleepy?” he asked as he leaned down to kiss along her breasts, freed from their prison of her shirt. 

“Never.” She rubbed her watering eyes. “Okay, maybe a little.” She laughed. The blankets were still over them, weighing down on them. The heavy comforter trapped in their warm and the comfortable sleepy smell clung to everything. 

“There is plenty we can do that doesn’t require you to do anything.” He grinned, eyes bright and alert. She never understood how he could wake up so easily. 

Alya laughed as he pushed her onto her back and adjusted the blankets. He eased off her sleeping shorts with practiced ease and spread her legs gently. With a grin, he disappeared under the blankets. 

He kissed her stomach and thighs, tenderly and reverently. She lay back and smiled, savoring the feeling of his lips on her skin. A sudden pain on her inner thigh caused her to jolt. It was a pleasurable pain but she squeezed her thighs around his head in shock.

“You bit me!” she accused indignantly, glaring down under the blankets at his cute grinning face. 

“Yup.” He kissed where he bit. “Because you are delicious.” He began to gently nibble on her thighs, making exaggerated eating noises. 

Alya giggled and squirmed as he pretended to eat her. “You dork. If you’re going to eat me, eat my pussy.” She wacked him gently on the head. 

“Yum, breakfast.” Adrien was a ridiculous dork and Alya loved him. 

“Nooo, you can’t actually eat -- ahh.” Her teasing response faltered as he began to lick along her wet slit. “Oh, yes, that’s nice.” 

He laughed and she could feel it against her clit, sending waves of pleasure through her. As his skilled tongue worked her clit, she felt herself relax. Her mind was still sleepy and it made it possible to just focus purely on the pleasure. The stresses of work or family or the future were gone. All that was on her mind was the comfort of the bed, the warmth of the room and the feeling of Adrien’s tongue. 

Her orgasm snuck up on her, her whole body tensing and then melting into the bed. Her hands stroked Adrien’s hair, murmuring her appreciation in a barely audible voice. 

Adrien chuckled as he looked up from between her legs. “Like I said, delicious.” 

She rolled her eyes and tugged on his hair, pulling him up towards her. HIs mouth was still wet with her juices when she kissed him. As she pulled away, she licked her lips. “I sure am.”

Adrien groaned. “You’re too much. Too sexy for early in the morning. Not allowed.”

“Hey, you’re the one you started it.” She raised one sleepy eyebrow. “You better take responsibility for it.”

“Oh, I plan to.” He leaned rose to his knees and stroked his hard cock slowly. It was always a pleasant sight to see Adrien like that, his hair tousled and his lean body bare for her to admire. 

She spread her legs eagerly as he slid on a condom and moved into position. He slid into her easily and they gasped in unison. It always felt so  _ right  _ for him to be inside her. They fit together so well, almost like they were meant to be together. He began to move and her sappy thoughts were replaced with much less refined ones. 

“Fuck, Adrien, feels good,” she muttered against his shoulder as she dug her short nails into his back. 

“Mmm, I woke up so horny for you.” He kissed her hairline, where curls had escaped her sleeping scarf. “I just needed you so bad.”

“I always need you.” Alya moaned as he tilted his hips, hitting her in just the right spot to make her weak with pleasure. He slowed down, not wanting it to end too quickly, and she whined at the tantalizingly slow movement of his cock inside her, feeling every inch as it moved through her folds.

She bucked her hips against him, needing more stimulation. Reading her desires with ease, he began thrusting hard and fast into her. She whimpered as she revelled in the feeling, her arms clinging tightly to her lover. He gasped and moaned and growled against her neck as he moved, his breathing becoming erratic. 

He came with a short shout, thrusts deep and slow as he road out the orgasm. 

“Sorry,” he said, out of breath. “I couldn’t hold out any more.”

Alya kissed him, shutting off his pointless apology. The kiss was wet and soft and passionate, their hands stroking each other’s sweaty bodies. 

Feeling mischievous, Alya clenched her kegel muscles down on his softening dick, causing him to yelp. 

“Ah! Don’t hurt it!” He laughed and slid it out, grabbing the condom to keep it from spilling. After a moment of clean up, he was back in bed, throwing the blankets over them both again. She snuggled comfortably into the crook of his arm, sleepiness overcoming her again.

“Always a nice start to the day,” Adrien murmured, kissing the top of her head.

“Yeah.” She hugged him tighter as she yawned. “Although I’m not sure I’m ready to actually  _ start _ the day yet.”

He laughed. “Take as long as you need, love.”


	19. Filled up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette gets what she wants from Adrien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Smutember day 23 (animalistic tendencies). This one is preeeeetty dirty.

Adrien’s eyes went wide as he stared at Marinette, mouth falling open. 

“Like what you see?” she asked with a quirk of her red lips. She was laying on their bed, wearing absolutely nothing. Her legs were spread and she hoped he could see her glistening wetness from her earlier playing. 

“Fuck.” Adrien’s voice was barely more than a croak. “Fuck, my Lady, you tease me all day and then I come home to this. What are you planning?”

“I’m planning. . .” Marinette sat up, pushing her breasts together. “On you fucking me and filling me up with your cum.”

He had always been such an obedient kitty and he certainly didn’t need to be told twice. His shirt was off before she even finished her sentence and she admired his muscled chest as he fumbled with his pants. He really was the most beautiful man she had ever seen. And he was  _ hers _ .

Adrien finally got his pants undone and slipped them down his hips. Marinette watched as his erect cock bounced slightly as it was released from the confines of his jeans. The sight made her mouth water. His cock was just as magnificent as the rest of him and she wanted it inside her. 

She grinned,crawling down to the edge of the bed. Adrien hesitated, waiting for her direction but clearly eager, if the twitching of his cock was anything to go by. Reaching out, she wrapped her hand around the hard cock, squeezing gently and watching his face. He let out a soft sigh of pleasure, his whole face relaxing. 

He was still too far away. She tugged lightly and he stumbled forward, until he was standing right at the edge of the bed. Leaning down, she kissed the head lightly before sliding her mouth down the shaft. 

Her tongue swirled around the head, humming in pleasure as Adrien groaned. She loved hearing the noises he made when she sucked his cock. She loved it almost as much as she loved the way his skin tasted, slightly musty with sweat but somehow almost sweet. She gripped his hips firmly as she took him farther in her mouth, breathing carefully through her nose. 

His fingers wound in her hair as he let out a pleasured hiss. She quickened her pace, ignoring the watering of her eyes and the drool spilling down her chin. She licked and sucked, savoring every sound she wrung from him. 

A salty, bitter taste hit her tongue and she moaned. The first drop of precum. She loved the taste of his cum and she loved the faces he made when she sucked him dry. But it wasn’t what she wanted right then. 

Releasing him with a pop, Marinette grinned up at him. 

“Fuck.” Adrien was out of breath, his hands still in her hair. “How are you so good at that?”

“Practice.” Marinette laughed. “Are you going to fuck me or not?”

“Oh, fuck yes!” Adrien pushed her gently onto her back as he crawled down onto the bed. “I’m going to fuck your brains out.”

“Good,” Marinette said cockily as she spread her legs, her wet folds eagerly awaiting him. 

He slid inside her easily, kissing her lips to stifle both of their groans. That moment when he entered her was always her favorite. It just felt so  _ right _ , like a missing piece of her was finally returned. 

Adrien pulled away from the kiss as he began to move. 

“God, Adrien, you feel amazing,” she gasped as every thrust took her breath away. 

He laughed breathlessly as he lifted up her legs to rest on his shoulders. 

The change of position left Marinette nearly dizzy as he thrust even deeper. She grabbed desperately at the sheets. “Fuck, so good.”  
“What do you want?” he asked, fingers digging into her thighs. 

“Harder! Fuck me harder!” she managed to gasp out.  

Adrien’s thrusts got firmer, deeper, more forceful. There was nothing as good as feeling his cock. She wanted him to fuck her and fill her up until her pussy was dripping cum. 

To her disappointment, his thrusts began to slow again. She whined in protest. 

“Sorry,” he said, breathing heavy as he laid a kiss on her ankle. “I was about to explode.”

“I want you to, fuck, so much,” Marinette whispered, almost begging. 

“Oh god,” Adrien’s thrusts sped up again, even more forceful than before. “I love cumming in you, seeing your pussy so full.” 

“I love it,” she moaned. “I love being filled by you.” Marinette gasped raggedly, feeling her own orgasm approach. “Fuck, Adrien, cum in me! Please!” She was begging now, a reversal of their usual dynamic. 

Adrien was nothing if not obedient. The sensation of hot cum shooting inside her sent her over the edge. They gasped out their orgasms, clinging together tightly. 

Finally, Adrien pulled away, slipping his softening dick out of her. 

But that wonderful warmth remained and she could feel it dripping out of her, making a mess on the sheets. She wanted to scoop up anything that escaped and hold it inside her where it belonged. 

Adrien leaned back, looking down at her admiringly. His eyes fell on her pussy and he smiled. As if he could read her mind, he ran a finger along her outer lips, over the cum leaking out, and he pushed it back inside her. The feeling of his gentle fingers on her sensitive lips made her whimper. 

“You look so beautiful like this,” he murmured, before bringing his cum covered finger to his mouth and sucking, tasting the two of them together. 

The sighed caused her to feel weak with arousal again. Looked down at his already slightly stirring cock, she could tell she was going to get even more cum before the night was through.  


	20. The Sexiest Dork

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette's attempt to be sexy doesn't go as planned but Alya always thinks she is hot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty short. Technically for day 26 of Smutember.

“Babe?” Alya called out, sitting awkwardly on the bed. “Are you okay in there?” They had been making out when Marinette suddenly jumped up and ran into the walk in closet, promising a surprise. 

“Almost ready!” Marinette’s excited voice made Alya smile. Hopefully this surprise would be good. She had been feeling horny all day and had been really looking forward to an evening with her fiancee. 

A sultry song began playing from the speakers as the closet door opened. 

The sight brought all of Alya’s dwindling desire back to the surface. Marinette stood in the doorway looking as sexy as sin in lingerie and heels. Red really was her color. A short sheer robe covered her thin lacy bra and barely there panties. Her dark nipples were visible through the delicate lace and Alya could feel her mouth drop open. 

And then Marinette began to move, rolling her body, those delicious hips gyrating in time with the music. Alya wanted to grab her and feel her move against her, feel the soft lace against her skin. But she knew she had to wait. This was Marinette’s surprise for her. 

It wouldn’t hurt to show her appreciation a little. “Damn girl.” Alya let out a low whistle and Marinette stumbled. She caught herself before she hit the floor and blushed as she straightened herself up again. Alya smiled, impressed by her normally clumsy Marinette’s ability to walk in those heels. 

“I’m only getting started,” Marinette said, voice low and seductive, only wavering slightly. 

Alya laughed, leaning forward eagerly. “I’m enjoying my surprise.”

Marinette’s blush deepened as she took an unstead step forward, dropping one shoulder in a stiff approximation of a sultry pose. “Just wait.” She untied the sheer robe in one swift motion, letting it slip down her shoulder. 

She gyrated her hips, her face scrunched up in concentration. Letting the robe drop, she locked eyes with Alya and licked her lips. 

Alya tried not to laugh. She really did. And it wasn't like it wasn't sexy! Everything Marinette was sexy in her eyes. But it was just so silly.

Marinette frowned, shoulders slumping. “Is it that bad?” 

“No!” Alya quickly assured her. “It’s cute.” 

“It's not supposed to be cute! It’s supposed to be hot.” Marinette’s pout was just too cute for Alya to handle. 

“It’s definitely hot.” She said eagerly. “This whole outfit is smokin’.” She gestured to the lingerie and heels. 

Marinette sighed. “I'll stop the stupid dance then.” 

“No no no!” Alya did not want that. Any chance to see Marinette move her sweet hips was a good one. Besides, she clearly wanted to do this. “Keep going. I’m almost seduced.” She winked. 

Marinette smiled.  “Okay, just don't laugh at me again.” 

“Never.”

Marinette began to move again, strutting forward with exaggerated movements of her hips. Despite the stiffness and awkwardness it really was hot. Or maybe she was just in love. 

She was thoroughly seduced by the time Marinette accidentally hit her in the face with her bra. By the time Marinette got her panties caught on her heel while trying to take them off, Alya was an aroused mess. 

“You’re the sexiest person I’ve ever seen,” she whispered a while later, between kisses as they caressed each other. 

“You don't have to lie to make me feel better. I know I’m a dork.” Marinette laughed between gasps.

“The sexiest dork.” Alya insisted, eager fingers finding that spot that made her lover squirm. 


	21. Full of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nino, Marinette and Alya help Adrien realize one of his fantasies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for a requester who wanted ot4 dom/sub with Adrien getting pegged.

“How’s our little pet doing?” Marinette murmured, stroking Adrien’s sweaty hair.

Alya hummed. “He looks so pretty like this.” She stroked his hass, red from Nino’s strikes. His hard cock rubbed desperately against the bed sheets.

Nino brought his hand down on Adrien’s ass and he whimpered in pleasure.

“You like this so much, don’t you?” Nino asked, chuckling. He reached around to give Adrien’s cock a few quick strokes. Adrien moaned and sagged against Marinette. “I’d say he’s pretty warmed up.”

Alya kissed the back of his neck. “Are you ready to do what we talked about earlier?” she whispered softly in his ear.

“Yes.” Adrien’s voice was low and cracked. “Please!”

“You want to be inside Marinette’s sweet pussy?” Nino asked, massaging his lover’s ass.

“Yes!” Adrien’s whine was almost wordless, so full of desire.

Marinette moved to the center of the bed, laying on her back, legs spread to show her glistening wet pussy. “Come on, kitty. I’m so ready for you.”

“Come on babe,” Alya said soothingly as she guided Adrien towards Marinette.

“You should get ready,” Nino suggested.”I’ll take over.”

“Of course.” Alya gave Nino a quick kiss as she climbed off the bed.

Nino guide Adrien, lining him up with Marinette’s entrance.

“You wanna fuck her?” Nino asked, voice low. Adrien’s incoherent moan made his opinion clear.

“What was that, kitty?” Marinette asked, giggling. “We couldn’t quite hear you.”

“Please!” Adrien begged, his cock straining towards the juncture of Marinette’s spread legs. He knew better than to make any actual moves before they told him to.

Nino grabbed a fistful of Adrien’s soft blond hair and yanked his head back. “Be specific,” he whispered in his ear.

“Please let me fuck Marinette. I need to. Please.” Adrien whimpered, his voice desperate and needy.

Nino kissed him lightly on the cheek before letting go of his hair. “You can fuck her as long as you take care of me too.” He began to move to the head of the bed, kneeling behind Marinette’s head, stroking his own cock slowly.

Adrien moaned eagerly. “ _Yes_. I want to so much.”

Nino cupped his cheek gently in his hand. “Good boy.”

“I’m ready for you, kitty.” Marinette’s hands snaked along Adrien’s body, making him shiver in pleasure. “I need you inside me.”

They both gasped as he thrust into her and Marinette wrapped her arms tightly around his chest.

“Fuck, you’re amazing, Adrien. The best kitty.” Marinette kissed him deeply as Nino ran his hand’s through his hair. Adrien hummed happily.

He began to move, slowly, savoring every thrust, until Nino tilted his head up to look at him.

“I know she feels amazing, but don’t forget about me, love.” Nino’s cock was only centimeters from Adrien’s lips, hard and hot and beautiful.

Adrien opened his mouth eagerly, allowing Nino to slip the tip inside. Adrien swirled his tongue around the head before moving his lips down the shaft.

He was blissfully happy as he settled into a rhythm. Nino’s cock in his mouth and his own thrusting deep into Marinette’s pussy. There was nothing else in the world he needed. Except. . .

“Miss me?” Alya’s voice was musical in his ear and he moaned around Nino’s cock as he nodded. Alya. Alya was the missing component to his joy. Her hands ran over his back as she kneeled between his legs behind him. Her hands felt amazing against his still sore ass.

He felt something firm against his thigh and his pace faltered in his excitement.

“Keep focused, babe.” Alya said with a laugh. “I’ll go slow.”

Adrien turned his attention back to his two other lovers. He couldn’t forget about them. Marinette giggled breathlessly from under him as Nino’s hands stroked his hair.

“If it’s too much for you, tap my leg and we’ll slow down, remember?” Nino assured him as he thrust slowly into Adrien’s mouth. Adrien nodded.

“Good boy.” Marinette whispered as she kissed his chest.  

Alya wiggled the plug in Adrien’s ass, making him moan around Nino’s cock. She slipped it out and he whined at the sudden emptiness.

“Don’t worry.” Alya said, squeezing his ass. “I’ll fill you up again soon enough.”

Generously applying lube, she slid the strap on in slowly, giving him time to adjust. Nino and Marinette touched him soothingly as he gasped, Nino’s cock falling out of his mouth.  

“Do you like that?” Alya asked as she pushed deeper into him.

“Fuck yes!” Adrien moaned against Nino’s thigh.

“There, all filled up,” Alya murmured as she pushed the dildo all the way into his ass, her hipbones resting against him.

Adrien whimpered in response and Marinette giggled breathlessly. “His cock’s definitely happy.” She rolled her hips up and Adrine moaned, overwhelmed by the combination of internal and external stimulation.

“Can you still blow me? Or is it too much?” Nino asked gently, hand still gently cradling Adrien’s head.

In response, Adrien enveloped Nino’s cock with his mouth again, swirling his tongue around the head.

“Fuck,” Nino groaned. “You’re amazing, Adrien.”

“I’m going to move now, is that okay?” Alya asked, leaning her body over him so she could kiss his shoulder.

Adrien nodded emphatically and Alya began to move.

The thrusts were slow at first, gently and precise. Each thrust made him moan as he tried to keep his attention on Marinette and Nino. But soon that was a lost cause as Alya increased her speed, thrusting deeper and harder. It was all he could do to keep from going limp as his whole body was on fire with pleasure. Hands stroked him, mouths peppered kisses on him as he felt himself relax, letting go of everything and turning it all over to his lovers.

Every thrust from Alya pushed him deeper into Marinette and forced his mouth down further on Nino’s cock. It was as if she was fucking the other two using him as an instrument. He was giving all of his lovers pleasure at the same time and it felt fucking amazing.

Marinette writhed beneath him, her moans sounding like sweet music in his ear, mixed with Nino’s deeper tones as his fingers tangled tightly in his hair. Throughout it all, Alya whispered in his ear, telling him how good he was, how much they all loved him.

He was too lost in the sensation to notice his orgasm sneaking up on him. He cried out as it ripped through him, cum spilling out of him and filling Marinette. He couldn’t think, his whole brain overcome with warmth and security and love as the hands stroked his limp, sweaty body.

Eventually, his mouth and ass were empty again and those loving hands were moving him off of Marinette.

“You okay, love?” Nino’s voice whispered in his ear, accompanied by a soft kiss on the neck.

Adrien nodded, mouth still unable to make coherent words just yet.

“You did so well, babe.” Marinette’s arms were wrapped around his torso. “You were so good and sexy.”

Adrien’s eyes opened and he saw Alya’s soft warm face, damp curls tumbling out of her bun. “Was it as good as you imagined?” She asked, kissing him lightly on the cheek.

“Y-yes.” His voice shake but he could feel his senses beginning to come back. “I love you guys so much.”

Marinette kissed his jawline. “And we love you too.”

Their sweaty limbs tangled together as they held each other gently, never wanting to let go.

**Author's Note:**

> All my nsfw stories are now on my nsfw tumblr alya-sin.tumblr.com.


End file.
